Coming Back For You
by Crime Of Passion'06
Summary: Quand j'avais 10 ans, Emmett a fui de la maison de nos parents en me laissant derrière, en me promettant de revenir me chercher. Douze ans plus tard, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu, mais j'ai appris à gérer seule. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve à l'endroit où je m'y attendais le moins. /Rating M pour les chapitres futurs
1. Chapter 1

**COMING BACK FOR YOU**

Quand j'avais 10 ans, Emmett a fui de la maison de nos parents en me laissant derrière, en me promettant de revenir me chercher. 12 ans plus tard, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu, mais j'ai appris à gérer seule. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve à l'endroit où je m'y attendais le moins.

.

.

« Allez ! Prend le billet ! » s'exclama Jessica, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir devant moi. « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait quelque chose d'amusant ? »

Je balayai la pièce du regard. Le café dans lequel je travaillais depuis environ trois ans était sur le point de fermer et il ne restait pratiquement plus aucun client. Je jetai un regard à mon amie et colocataire, Angela, en espérant qu'elle m'aide à raisonner Jess.

« Je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous, Bella, » fit Angela, le regard suppliant. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile d'obtenir des billets pour voir Midnight Sun en concert ? Nous avons trois _super_ places ! »

« Si ces billets sont si demandés, je suis certaine que vous trouverez quelqu'un d'intéressé pour le racheter » rétorquai-je en nettoyant le comptoir. Le concert étant la semaine suivante, je pourrais sûrement trouver une bonne excuse pour me défiler. « J'aimerais vraiment bien, mais j'ai un rapport à remettre la semaine prochaine et je pense que j'ai des heures à faire ici. »

« Oh non ! » Jessica saisit la serviette de mes mains et prit la relève pour nettoyer le comptoir de service. « Nous nous sommes assurées que tu n'avais rien ce soir-là ! Et je sais que ton rapport est déjà terminé et que tu l'as relu de nombreuses fois. »

« Ne cherche plus d'excuse, Bella, » ajouta Angie. « Tu travailles énormément et je t'admire pour cela. Mais tu dois prendre des pauses. Pour ta santé. Tu ne peux pas continuer au rythme que tu vas en ce moment. Tu vas finir par brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts ! »

Je pris un instant pour considérer ses paroles, dans lesquelles transparaissait une inquiétude sincère pour mon bien-être. Elle avait raison. Depuis que j'étais à l'université, je tentais tant bien que mal de conserver un équilibre entre le travail qui payait mes études et mes cours à l'université. Sans parler des quatre années précédentes, après le lycée, où j'avais dû jongler avec deux emplois – avec du baby-sitting par moments en plus – ce qui m'avaient permis d'économiser suffisamment pour payer les frais de scolarité de l'université. Évidemment, pendant ce temps, j'avais eu très peu de temps pour les loisirs… et malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me rappeler la dernière soirée que j'avais passée sans travailler au café ou étudier à l'appartement que je partageais avec Angela. L'idée de passer une soirée à m'amuser avec mes amies était très tentante.

« D'accord, » concédai-je. J'eus un sourire face aux exclamations de joie de mes amies. « Je vais aller au concert. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Jessica, ravie. « Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu peux y aller. Ton quart de travail vient tout juste de se terminer. Ce soir, c'est moi qui ferme le café ! »

« Et je suis là pour te ramener à la maison, » ajouta Angela en agitant ses clés de voiture. Alors que je roulais les yeux, elle ajouta : « C'est dangereux de marcher seule dans le quartier à cette heure. Qui sait quel genre de déviants courent les rues ? Viens, une bonne douche chaude t'attend à la maison. »

.

.

Je me retrouvais donc le vendredi suivant dans la foule, attendant l'ouverture des portes pour le concert de Midnight Sun. Pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de qui le groupe était formé. Selon Jessica, qui avait tenté de m'informer à ce sujet au cours de la semaine, leur popularité était assez récente. Alors que leur premier album était passé un peu inaperçu, leur deuxième s'était fait remarquer partout dans le pays, propulsant les quatre membres du groupe au sommet des palmarès avec un statut de vedette instantané. Apparemment, ils étaient en plus tous très attirants – toujours selon Jess, quoiqu'Angela fût d'accord. À voir l'enthousiasme survolté de la foule qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de concert, mes amies n'étaient pas les seules à avoir attendu cette soirée depuis longtemps.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écouter leur musique avant le concert et j'avais argumenté avec Jess et Angie que j'allais être un peu ridicule, là-bas, en ne connaissant pas les paroles. Angela m'avait assurée que c'était presque impossible que je n'aie jamais entendu l'une de leurs chansons à la radio en travaillant au café. Néanmoins, Jessica tenta de m'informer rapidement sur Midnight Sun.

« Il y a Edward Cullen – c'est le chanteur du groupe. Tu vas le reconnaître, il a des cheveux presque bronze. C'est vraiment une couleur particulière ! Et ils partent toujours dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu'un avait joué dedans… j'aimerais bien être la seule à le faire, n'est-ce pas, Angie ? » fit Jess, remarque à laquelle Angela acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Comment s'appelle le batteur ? » demanda Angie ensuite, après m'avoir informée que le bassiste s'appelait Jasper et le guitariste, Jacob.

« J'oublie toujours son nom, » avoua ma collègue de travail. « Il me semble que ça commence par un E… En tout cas, c'est un nom assez peu commun. »

La file avança enfin. Il fallut passer la sécurité et trouver nos places, ce qui interrompit notre conversation pour le moment.

La première partie, un groupe qui m'était également inconnu, commença peu après que nous nous soyons installées à nos places. Même Jessica fit la moue en entendant certaines de leurs chansons – aucune de nous ne les trouvait particulièrement bons. Après être allées se chercher des verres de bières pour elles et une boisson gazeuse pour moi, nous avons tenté de discuter par-dessus la musique forte. Jessica insista ensuite pour que nous prenions une photo de nous trois – qu'elle s'empressa de mettre sur Facebook avec le titre approprié.

Je devais avouer que c'était plutôt agréable. Je sirotais ma boisson tranquillement, installée bien confortablement dans mon siège. Les filles avaient eu raison : nous avions vraiment des places excellentes. Nous avions une vue complètement dégagée de la scène, en plus d'être capable de la voir dans son ensemble. De plus, un des écrans géants n'était pas trop loin et permettait de voir encore mieux ce qui se passait sur la scène. Angela m'adressa un sourire ravi en me voyant détendue. J'étais bien décidée à profiter de la soirée et à décompresser. Ce soir, je ne comptais pas penser un seul instant à des travaux scolaires, à mon quart de travail au café demain ou quoique ce soit du genre. Je comptais me laisser porter par la musique, danser et même chanter si je reconnaissais certaines des chansons.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les lumières se tamisèrent enfin pour annoncer l'arrivée de Midnight Sun. Mes amies se levèrent de leur siège pour les acclamer, comme le reste des spectateurs dans la salle. La scène étant complètement plongée dans l'obscurité, je distinguais tout juste les musiciens venant s'installer à différents endroits de la scène, sur leurs marques. Finalement, après un long instant de silence, un sifflement se fit entendre. Intriguée, je tournai la tête vers Angie et Jess qui semblaient ravies de reconnaître une de leurs chansons préférées. La foule s'anima dans un tonnerre de cris et d'acclamations.

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent un à un sur les différents membres du groupe. Je levai la tête vers l'écran géant qui donnait une vue rapprochée rapide de chacun d'entre eux. Je n'entrevis que brièvement le batteur, ayant seulement un aperçu d'une chevelure brune assez foncée, avant que la caméra ne se tourne vers un des guitaristes. Je compris rapidement ce que Jessica voulait dire quand elle les avait décrits comme attirants. Le premier que je pus bien voir avait une chevelure blonde et bouclée et avait plutôt l'allure d'un artiste torturé. Le deuxième guitariste avait une peau bronzée et de courts cheveux noirs. On pouvait voir qu'il était plutôt musclé sous le t-shirt qu'il portait.

À chaque fois que les écrans géants montraient un nouveau membre du groupe, la clameur de la foule montait d'un cran. Lorsqu'un projecteur éclaira enfin le chanteur et que son visage apparut sur l'écran, je crus devenir sourde tellement les cris étaient puissants dans la salle.

Le chanteur, Edward, était vraiment différent des deux membres que j'avais vus précédemment. Ses cheveux avaient une étrange teinte, presque bronze, qui ne devait pas être naturelle. Les mèches semblaient aller dans tous les sens comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit… ou qu'une femme avait passé pas mal de temps à y laisser courir ses mains, comme Jess l'avait dit plus tôt. Je pus apercevoir de nombreux tatouages sur ses avant-bras, même si je ne parvenais pas à déterminer ce que montraient les dessins colorés sur sa peau. Ce qui me frappa le plus furent ses yeux verts que je parvenais à bien distinguer sur l'écran géant. Même si je savais que c'était faux, ils donnaient l'impression de me regarder directement, de m'isoler au milieu de la foule.

Après un sourire satisfait, le chanteur débuta sa partie de la mélodie, suivant le rythme et je dus admettre que je reconnaissais effectivement un peu les chansons du groupe. Je les avais certainement entendues malgré moi plusieurs fois à la radio, en fond sonore pendant que je travaillais au café.

Je me surpris à danser aux côtés de mes amies, à chantonner tout bas les quelques refrains que je connaissais et à rire et sourire aux remarques qu'Edward, le chanteur faisait entre les chansons. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les applaudir chaudement lorsqu'ils quittèrent _la scène_ avant le rappel. À leur retour, ils adoptèrent un ton plus doux et exécutèrent plutôt des versions acoustiques de certaines de leurs chansons. Plusieurs spectateurs sortirent des briquets ou allumèrent la lumière sur leur téléphone pour éclairer la salle, créant une ambiance particulière. Soudainement, j'avais la sensation que nous étions dans une petite salle intime, plutôt que dans une salle immense avec environ 10 000 personnes partageant ce même moment.

Une chanson se termina sous des applaudissements nourris, alors que les musiciens s'apprêtaient à enchainer sur une autre. Edward eut un sourire coquin avant d'entonner une nouvelle chanson, alors qu'aucun des musiciens ne touchait son instrument pour le moment. Sa voix résonna a cappella dans l'immense salle, claire et dégagée, faisant vibrer chaque fibre de mon corps.

 _« Looking at the same sky that we use to live under, are you thinking about the love that I took from us? When you close your eyes, do you see me love? Am I keeping you awake? Whatcha scared about? Are you giving up?_

 _When you know, you know, you know…_

 _You know that I'm coming back for you. »_

Les musiciens commencèrent alors à jouer et la mélodie me donna des frissons. Lorsque le refrain débuta, je commençai à chanter.

 _« Don't you worry girl, don't you worry girl. You know that I'm coming back for you, don't you worry girl, I'll be back for you. »_

Jessica m'adressa un sourire, ravie que je connaisse aussi bien la chanson. De mon côté, je sentis que je tremblais soudainement. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais me retrouver dans cette minuscule chambre du deuxième étage, avec la peinture défraichie et les draps trop minces. Je parvenais presque à entendre les cris provenant du premier étage où, sous nos pieds, mes parents se disputaient, puis d'un bruit inquiétant, lorsque mon père poussait ma mère contre le mur. J'imaginais encore la porte s'ouvrant doucement pour le laisser entrer, mon grand frère protecteur.

Emmett.

Emmett qui me réconfortait le soir pendant que c'était la guerre au premier étage. Emmett encaissait aussi les coups pour moi, quand la colère de notre père se tournait vers nous ou qui me faisait à manger quand ma mère était trop droguée pour se rappeler de nous nourrir. Mon grand frère, Emmett, qui avait quitté la maison à 16 ans en promettant de revenir me chercher… et qui avait failli à sa promesse en ne revenant jamais. En effet, depuis 12 ans, je ne l'avais jamais revu.

Je pouvais presque me voir le supplier de ne pas partir ce soir-là. Il s'était assis à côté de moi dans mon lit et m'avait une fois de plus chanté cette chanson qu'il avait composée pour moi et qu'il me chantait depuis plusieurs mois.

 _« I know there are millions of miles in between our hearts, but I will come running for you, I don't care how far. When you close your eyes, do you see me love? Am I keeping you awake? Whatcha scared about? Are you giving up? When you know, you know, you know… You know that I'm coming back for you… »_

Ce n'était pas exactement la même version que j'entendais ce soir. On en aurait dit une version plus romantique, mais c'était beaucoup trop similaire pour être un hasard. Jusqu'à la fin du concert, je tentai de trouver une explication à cela. Comment la chanson qu'Emmett m'avait écrite lorsque j'avais neuf ou dix ans pouvait-elle se retrouver sur l'album de Midnight Sun ?

Je savais une chose **:** j'allais essayer de trouver Edward Cullen – ou n'importe quel membre du groupe – d'une façon ou d'une autre après le concert pour savoir comment ils avaient obtenu cette chanson. En 12 ans, cette chanson représentait ma première piste pour tenter de retrouver Emmett. Je n'étais pas prête à laisser cette chance me filer entre les doigts.

Quand Emmett est parti, j'ai été dévastée, mais la conviction qu'il me reviendrait m'avait permise de garder espoir pendant quatre ans. Quatre longues années à encaisser les coups, à cacher les ecchymoses, à me boucher les oreilles la nuit quand le bruit était trop fort au premier étage. Après une horrible nuit – à laquelle je ne m'autorisais plus à penser – je m'étais retrouvée en foyer d'accueil. J'avais perdu espoir de revoir Emmett. Après quatre ans sans aucune trace de sa part, je me retrouvais à devoir changer de famille, changer d'école, changer de ville… J'avais compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et qu'il me fallait espérer autre chose désormais.

Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Chaque jour, j'avais attendu d'être majeure et de quitter les foyers d'accueil pour enfin vivre ma vie comme je le voulais. Alors, j'avais espéré me libérerpar mes propres moyens, au lieu d'attendre d'être sauvée. Cependant, malgré tout cela, je ne passerais jamais la chance de retrouver la trace de mon grand frère.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, à ressasser le passé, que je manquai les remerciements et les présentations de tous les membres du groupe et de leur équipe technique. En sortant de la salle, je suivis Angela et Jessica qui discutaient de leurs moments préférés de la soirée.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Bella ? » demanda Jess en se tournant vers moi. Nous étions désormais dehors attendant un taxi « Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Tu es vraiment pâle. »

« Je pense que je couve quelque chose, » fis-je, tentant d'être la plus convaincante possible. « Je dois… aller aux toilettes. Je vous retrouve à la maison. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on – »

Je partis sans laisser Angela terminer, retournant à l'intérieur du bâtiment que nous venions de quitter, ne me souciant pas des appels de mes amies loin derrière moi. Le groupe allait certainement signer des autographes quelque part ? Prendre quelques photos avec les groupies ?

Je dus convaincre un employé méfiant que j'étais une groupie de Midnight Sun. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru, mais il m'envoya tout de même dans la bonne direction.

Soulagée, j'arrivai enfin dans la pièce où près d'une trentaine de personnes attendaient pour constater que le groupe était déjà là. Ils étaient tous bien entourés, de plusieurs fans occupés à crier leur nom. Le bruit était incroyable. Il y avait en majorité des femmes de mon âge, dont plusieurs portaient d'importants décolletés ou des robes plutôt courtes. Néanmoins, il y avait aussi plusieurs enfants ou adolescents souvent accompagnés par leurs parents qui espéraient rencontrer leurs idoles. Plusieurs agents de sécurité se tenaient parmi la foule, surtout autour d'Edward.

Une véritable foule entourait le chanteur et pour lui parler, j'aurais besoin d'attendre longtemps. Cependant, il y avait sûrement moyen de parler aux autres membres du groupe qui étaient moins populaires qu'Edward. Je tournai alors la tête vers les autres membres du groupe, pour apercevoir le guitariste blond qui discutait avec un autre homme, me tournant le dos. À en juger par sa chevelure noire, j'en déduisis que c'était à coup sûr le batteur du groupe, dont je n'avais pas encore réussi à voir le visage. Je pourrais leur parler. Ils sauraient sûrement quelque chose au sujet de la chanson et d'où elle provenait.

Se sentant probablement observé, le batteur se retourna, avant que j'aie l'occasion de leur adresser la parole.

Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, alors que mes yeux examinaient son visage.

Je poussai une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Emmett, mon grand frère… que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de 12 ans.

.

.

 _Il s'agit d'un long message, mais c'est normal parce que c'est le premier chapitre !_

 _Pour commencer, il s'agit bien d'une fiction avec Edward et Bella, mais il y aura aussi beaucoup d'emphase sur la relation frère-sœur entre Emmett et Bella. Il faudra quelques chapitres avant que Bella et Edward ne se rapproche… ne soyez pas surpris, mais surtout, soyez patients !_

 _La chanson présentée dans le chapitre est « Coming Back For You » de Maroon V. Comme vous pouvez en juger par le titre, cette chanson est un fil conducteur pour l'histoire. D'ailleurs, c'est à noter que j'imagine Midnight Sun comme Maroon V._

 _Fun fact sur cette histoire : je l'ai en tête depuis plusieurs années, mais je n'avais jamais suffisamment d'inspiration pour l'écrire entièrement. Elle m'est revenue en tête lorsque j'ai assisté au concert de Maroon V en février dernier à Montréal. Elle m'obsédait assez pour que je commence à la développer avec plus de sérieux._

 _Je veux aussi en profiter pour m'excuser d'avoir été aussi absente dans les derniers mois, alors que je vous avais promis de publier She Will Be Loved. Je dois avouer que la médecine m'a vraiment prise par surprise par la quantité de travail et que j'avais du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire. Quand je commençais à trouver le rythme, j'ai appris que mon père avait une leucémie. Les mois suivants, marqués par les traitements et les inquiétudes, n'ont pas été faciles. Par contre, il est maintenant en rémission et la vie reprend son cours normal. De plus, je suis plus préparée pour l'année qui vient… je pense donc avoir le temps d'écrire ! Je prévois travailler She Will Be Loved après cette fiction-ci._

 _Évidemment, je me dois de remercier Stella pour son aide pour la correction de cette fiction. Ses conseils sont toujours particulièrement appréciés et mes idées ne se développeraient pas autant sans elle !_

 _Si tout va bien, je devrai publier un chapitre par semaine, sûrement le vendredi ou samedi. Je n'ai pas fini l'écriture et je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres atteindra la fiction. Par contre, j'ai plusieurs chapitres qui sont prêts…_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._ _ **Voulez-vous une suite ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**COMING BACK FOR YOU**

Quand j'avais 10 ans, Emmett a fui de la maison de nos parents en me laissant derrière, en me promettant de revenir me chercher. Douze ans plus tard, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu, mais j'ai appris à gérer seule. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve à l'endroit où je m'y attendais le moins.

.

.

 _Se sentant observé, le batteur se retourna, avant que j'aie l'occasion de leur adresser la parole._

 _Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, alors que mes yeux examinaient son visage._

 _Je poussai une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Emmett, mon grand frère… que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de 12 ans._

Emmett fronça les sourcils alors que je le dévisageais toujours, figée sur place.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il, l'air désintéressé. Il devait être habitué aux groupies qui rougissaient ou paniquaient en les rencontrant.

Pendant un instant, j'eus peur d'avoir fait une erreur, au point où je reculai d'un pas, prête à fuir. _Mais non,_ pensai-je en tentant de me ressaisir, _cet homme ressemble beaucoup trop à mon frère et il y a cette chanson…_ Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, m'avançai à nouveau d'un pas vers lui.

« Emmett… c'est moi, c'est Bella, » parvins-je à murmurer d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Je vis alors ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il comprit qui j'étais. Son visage se fendit en un large sourire, probablement identique au mien.

Sans hésitation, je fonçai dans ses bras qui s'ouvrirent juste à temps pour me recevoir dans son étreinte. Ma tête se réfugia sur son épaule alors que je serrais mon frère contre moi de toutes mes forces. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je sentis un sanglot me secouer et me forçai à prendre une grande inspiration. Aussitôt, l'odeur rassurante de mon grand frère me parvint et me réchauffa l'âme. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, je me sentais enfin à la maison.

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mais après un certain temps, Emmett me prit par les épaules et me fit reculer de quelques pas. Je pouvais lire l'incrédulité dans ses yeux et je pense qu'il y avait ce même reflet dans mon propre regard. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer le revoir dans de telles circonstances.

« Bella ! Belly-Boo ? Est-ce que j'hallucine ou je t'ai bien sous les yeux ? » fit Emmett, en mettant les mots sur ce que je ressentais également.

« C'est bien moi, Emmy-Bear », dis-je en utilisant le surnom que je lui avais attribué quand j'étais enfant. Mes yeux parcoururent ses traits, sa chevelure noire, les muscles proéminents sous son tee-shirt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter le changement chez lui, quand je comparais avec mes souvenirs datant de 12 ans. « Je peux voir que tu as vieilli, mais tu ne me sembles pas plus adulte pour autant ! Et tes muscles ? Tu me semblais déjà fort et musclé quand j'étais jeune, mais c'est encore plus flagrantaujourd'hui. »

« Et toi, tu ressembles tellement à notre mère que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas reconnue aussitôt. Je pense que j'étais trop étonné de te voir ici, » avoua-t-il, en essuyant discrètement ses yeux larmoyants. Je grimaçai à l'idée de ressembler à notre mère.

Un raclement de gorge attira notre attention. Je détournai mon attention d'Emmett pour découvrir une superbe rousse qui nous observait avec curiosité. En fait, je remarquai que la plupart des gens dans la salle nous regardaient avec intérêt et que quelques fans avaient sorti leurs téléphones.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller poursuivre ceci ailleurs ? » demanda la femme rousse. Puis, plus bas, elle ajouta : « Je crois que vous avez déjà suffisamment attiré l'attention, Emmett. »

Emmett acquiesça et me guida dans ce qui semblaient être les coulisses de la salle de concert jusqu'à une petite salle avec des sofas et des murs ornés de posters de différents groupes. Mon cœur sauta un battement lorsque je reconnus Midnight Sun sur l'un deux. Emmett s'y trouvait, affichant son sourire caractéristique. J'avais du mal à croire que, durant toute la soirée, je n'avais pas porté attention suffisamment aux tee-shirts, aux albums et aux posters du groupe partout autour de moi pour y voir Emmett.

Mon frère me fit signe de m'asseoir et me tendit une boîte de mouchoirs. Alors que le silence s'étirait et qu'il faisait les cent pas devant moi, j'en profitai pour me calmer et essuyer mes larmes.

« J'imagine que tu as plusieurs questions, n'est-ce pas ? » fit enfin Emmett pour briser le silence. « Moi aussi, j'en ai plusieurs, considérant que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te trouver à Chicago. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cette ville ? »

« C'est… une longue histoire. Longue de 12 ans, je dirais. Je pourrai te raconter, mais pas ce soir s'il te plaît. Nous avons eu une soirée suffisamment chargée en émotions. »

À ces paroles, Emmett perdit son sourire et je vis apparaître sur son visage une profonde tristesse pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait reconnue tout à l'heure.

« Oui, j'en connais une partie et tu as raison : c'est une discussion qu'on peut garder pour une autre fois. Cependant, je veux que tu saches que j'ai tenté de te retrouver quand j'ai appris que les services sociaux étaient intervenus, » m'assura mon frère, sa voix trahissant sa douleur. « Il n'y pas une journée où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, en espérant que tu allais bien et que tu étais heureuse. »

L'émotion me bloqua la gorge et, incapable de parler, je ne fis qu'acquiescer. C'était une question qui m'obsédait parfois la nuit. Mon frère pensait-il à moi ? Me cherchait-il encore après toutes ces années ? Et la plus importante d'entre toutes : durantles quatre années que j'avais passées à Forks après son départ, pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ?

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le sofa et prit mes mains entre les siennes.

« Tu n'es pas prête à me raconter ce qui s'est passé, mais j'aimerais te raconter mon côté de l'histoire. Maintenant si ça te va ? »

« Oui, vas-y. »

« J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé quand j'ai eu une petite mésaventure avec la police parce que je cherchais à obtenir un passeport quand j'ai atteint les 21 ans. J'étais horrifié… Je m'en suis tellement voulu de t'avoir laissée là-bas quand j'ai appris pourquoi les services sociaux étaient enfin intervenus, » m'expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce. De mon côté, je fermai les yeux et serrai les paupières pour bloquer les larmes, espérant du même coup empêcher aux souvenirs de remonter à la surface. « Après mon dix-huitième anniversaire, j'ai regardé les lois pour obtenir ta garde légale. Je me suis senti tellement idiot quand j'ai réalisé que c'était pratiquement impossible… Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle je suis parti quand j'avais 16 ans. Je me suis dit que je pourrais me trouver un emploi et mettre suffisamment d'argent de côté pour demander officiellement ta garde une fois majeur. En plus, ton père me détestait tellement que j'ai commencé à craindre pour ma vie, mais aussi la tienne, si je restais. Je pensais que mon départ te protégerait du même coup. »

J'acquiesçai doucement encore une fois et serrai sa main pour lui assurer que je comprenais. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre la raison de son départ lorsque ça s'était produit, mais j'en avais déduit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une raison similaire. Il ne m'aurait jamais simplement abandonnée sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

Quant à mon père, il n'avait jamais apprécié Emmett, au point où la simple vue de mon frère pouvait entraîner chez lui une rage impressionnante. Je m'étais souvent demandée si c'était parce qu'Emmett ressemblait beaucoup à son propre père, l'ancien mari de ma mère, décédé dans un accident de voiture et qu'elle n'avait jamais complètement oublié. Mon père détestait particulièrement qu'Emmett se montre aussi protecteur envers moi, et tentait de me viser spécifiquement dans ses attaques verbales et physiques pour cette raison. J'avais la conviction que mon père aurait fini par foutre Emmett à la porte, à le bannir de la maison, s'il n'était pas parti de son propre gré.

« Évidemment, les choses ne se sont pas produites comme je le pensais. Je me suis rendu à Seattle pour commencer, mais ça m'a déjà pris quelques jours. Une fois à Seattle, peu de gens étaient motivés à offrir un emploi à un adolescent qui ne pouvait pas donner une adresse fixe ou même un numéro de téléphone pour le joindre, qui n'allait pas à l'école. Ils se doutaient que j'avais fugué et craignaient que je ne sois recherché par la police. Sans parler du fait que je n'avais pas un accès régulier à une douche, alors je ne te raconte pas à quoi je ressemblais après un moment. » Emmett laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête. « Je rêvais en couleur quand je suis parti de chez notre mère, à penser que tout allait se mettre en place facilement et en deux temps, trois mouvements. J'ai compris rapidement que ça serait plus difficile que je ne le pensais. »

Il poussa un soupir et se leva. Je compris qu'il avait luiaussi plusieurs souvenirs difficiles qui lui revenaient en tête alors qu'il me racontait ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ. Il alla dans une autre pièce pendant quelques minutes et revint avec deux bouteilles d'eau, dont une qu'il me tendit.

Il but longuement dans sa bouteille avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vais t'épargner quelques détails, mais j'ai changé plusieurs fois de ville en cherchant du travail, en espérant trouver mieux. Je faisais plein de petits emplois qui ne me rapportaient presque rien. Je dormais dans des refuges ou parfois chez des gens que j'avais rencontrés dans ces boulots. Lorsque j'ai enfin eu 18 ans, c'est devenu plus facile de trouver un emploi. Ironiquement, le lieu où je me suis établi avant de partir pour Los Angeles i ans, c'est ici, à Chicago, » avoua-t-il à ma grande surprise. « À Chicago, j'ai été engagé dans un magasin de disques. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Edward. On est rapidement devenu de bons amis et ses parents m'ont beaucoup aidé. Tu vas certainement rencontrer Esme et Carlisle un jour et tu verras par toi-même : ce sont des personnes géniales. Je louais une chambre dans un appartement crasseux avec 5 autres locataires, dans un mauvais quartier de la ville. Ils m'ont offert une chambre dans leur maison. Je suis resté là pendant trois ans avant de partir à Los Angeles avec Edward, Jasper et Jake. »

À ce point de son histoire, il se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas devant moi.

« Ils semblent très gentils, en effet, » murmurai-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ni quoi penser de ces gens qui avaient eu le cœur sur la main en aidant mon frère… J'avais rencontré très peu de gens qui agissaient ainsi, hormis peut-être mon amie Angela.

« Ils habitent encore ici. Mais bon, comme je te le disais, nous sommes partis tous les quatre pour Los Angeles. On était un groupe depuis un certain temps et on avait fait des petits concerts ici et là et les gars étaient convaincus qu'on pourrait percer à LA. J'étais sceptique, mais je les ai suivis parce que j'étais le seul batteur qu'ils connaissaient – tu te rappelles, c'était mon instrument au lycée ? – et je me disais que ça me rapprochait de l'état de Washington. » Il s'arrêta un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. « À ce moment-là, je savais que tu étais dans un foyer ou une famille d'accueil, mais j'ignorais où. J'avais beau contacter les services sociaux, ils refusaient de me donner des informations. Jane, ta tante, qui avait reçu l'autorité parentale, ne me disait rien non plus. J'étais dévasté… Jane a fini par bloquer mon numéro de téléphone. »

« Je ne suis pas étonnée, » ajoutai-je, amère. J'étais bien heureuse que les décisions quotidiennes de ma vie ne soient plus prises par la sœur de mon père. « Elle t'a toujours détesté. Elle a toujours pensé que tu étais la cause de tous nos problèmes. Même après que… mon père ait fait ce qu'il a fait… elle a continué à le défendre. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne m'ait jamais dit que tu me cherchais. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je savais un peu ce qui s'était produit à Forks, que tu n'y étais plus… et les services sociaux et Jane refusaient de me dire où tu étais… J'ai fait une visite à Forks, mais personne ne savait rien là-bas. Finalement, une femme dans les bureaux de l'aide à l'enfance de l'état de Washington a eu pitié de moi et m'a révélé que tu te trouvais à Seattle. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus, parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre son emploi. J'ai fouillé et fouillé dans la ville, mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin géante ! C'était tellement frustrant… Puis, j'ai _finalement_ trouvé un foyer que tu avais fréquenté… Mais tu avais eu tes 18 ans quelques semaines avant. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais quitté le centre sans laisser d'informations sur où tu allais, mais ils étaient certains que tu avais quitté Seattle. Je ne savais plus quoi faire… »

Ma gorge se serra et je me levai d'un bond pour aller me réfugier dans son étreinte.

« Tu dois me détester, Bella, » fit-il, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait transcendant sa voix. « Tout ce qui s'est produit est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide… Si je ne t'avais pas laissée là-bas… »

« Arrête, Emmett, ne dis pas ça ! » répliquai-je au travers des larmes. « Si tu étais resté, je ne crois pas que cette histoire se serait mieux terminée. Il aurait pu te tuer et… »

« Quand le groupe a percé, j'ai même engagé un détective privé pour te trouver, mais sans succès… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Emmett. Je me posais beaucoup de questions, mais je savais que tu aurais été là si tu avais pu… » Je reculai de quelques pas et essuyai les larmes sur ma joue.

Après un instant de silence, je décidai de changer de sujet. « Tu ne m'as pas encore dit la fin de l'histoire. Comment vous êtes devenus aussi populaires, je veux dire. »

« Tu dois sûrement la connaître ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, comprenant que je n'avais plus envie d'en parler. Devant mon expression un peu coupable, il ajouta : « Tu n'es pas venue au concert parce que tu m'avais reconnu ? »

« Euh… Avant la semaine dernière, quand mes amies m'ont invitée au concert, j'ignorais que Midnight Sun existait, » avouai-je avec un sourire gêné. « J'ai travaillé beaucoup cette année avec l'université et tout… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de découvrir de nouveaux artistes. »

« Donc tu m'as reconnu quand ? »

« Je suis vraiment embarrassée de l'avouer, mais c'est seulement tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu ton visage dans l'autre pièce. J'y suis allée parce que j'ai reconnu la chanson vers la fin du concert. Je voulais parler à quelqu'un du groupe pour savoir comment ils avaient obtenu la chanson. »

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à me répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et le reste du groupe entra, accompagné par la rousse. Le chanteur, Edward, s'approcha de nous et m'observa avec intérêt. Jasper et Jacob, le bassiste et le guitariste, restèrent un peu en retrait, mais je voyais qu'ils observaient attentivement. La femme rousse s'installa sur un sofa, les bras croisés.

« Eh bien, qui avons-nous là, Emmett ? » demanda Edward.

« Edward, je te présente ma petite sœur, Bella. Bella, voici un de mes meilleurs amis, Edward. »

« Enchantée, » dis-je en tendant la main vers lui. J'en profitai pour observer son visage. Il était encore plus beau vu d'aussi près que lorsque j'avais aperçu son visage sur les écrans pendant le concert.

« Oh, Emmett m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps. »

Avant de savoir ce qui se passait, je me retrouvai dans l'étreinte d'Edward Cullen. Avec un peu d'hésitation, je fermai mes bras autour de sa taille, étonnée de sentir les muscles de son abdomen se contracter contre les miens. J'inspirai profondément, surprise de détecter un parfum de café et de cigarette. Lorsque je reculai d'un pas, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement, espérant que personne ne le verrait. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi je me sentais aussi attirée par Edward. Baisser les yeux sur ses bras couverts de tatouages ne m'aida pas, puisque j'avais toujours été attirée par les hommes tatoués. En plus, avec la proximité, je parvenais à distinguer quelques images.

Emmett détourna ensuite mon attention en me présentant à Jasper, Jacob et à la rousse, qui s'avéra être leur manager, Victoria.

Je pris le temps de discuter un peu avec Emmett et les autres membres du groupe jusqu'à ce que je commence à me sentir vraiment épuisée. On aurait dit que l'excitation de la soirée, l'émotion des retrouvailles, la fatigue et le stress de mêler le travail et les études m'avaient rattrapée d'un coup et j'avais du mal à tenir debout.

« Il commence à être tard… Je devrais te raccompagner chez toi, Bella, » me dit Emmett, en remarquant ma fatigue.

« Non, ça va, » fis-je en secouant la tête. Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas dormir même si mes yeux se fermaient presque tous seuls. Je savais que je n'étais pas raisonnable. Au fond de moi, j'avais peur d'aller dormir et de me réveiller demain matin pour constater que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Ou qu'Emmett était parti de Chicago pour une autre ville sans m'avertir. Je savais que c'était irrationnel, que mon frère ne ferait pas ça, mais c'était difficile de m'en convaincre.

« Allez, Bella, je te raccompagne. » Emmett se montra plus ferme et je finis par accepter. Il me faudrait affronter mes peurs, puisqu'Emmett m'apprit qu'il quittait Chicago le lendemain soir pour poursuivre la tournée de Midnight Sun.

.

.

Emmett me serra fort dans ses bras avant de me suivre jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Il insista pour revérifier que nous avions bien échangé nos numéros de téléphone et s'assura de chaque chiffre pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Malgré son insistance pour me raccompagner chez moi, je compris qu'il était hésitant à partir. Je me sentis un peu rassurée que nous ayons des peurs similaires.

« Bonne nuit, Bella et euh… Appelle-moi demain matin et nous irons prendre le déjeuner ensemble, ça te va ? »

J'acquiesçai, me sentant encore un peu à fleur de peau. Je n'osais pas parler de peur de me remettre à pleurer. Emmett semblait aussi un peu ému. Il se racla la gorge avant de me serrer dans ses bras encore une fois.

Je refermai la porte doucement derrière moi et m'adossai dessus après l'avoir verrouillée, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

J'avais retrouvé mon frère. J'avais retrouvé Emmett à un des endroits où je m'y attendais le moins : dans un concert, parce qu'une de façon ou d'une autre, mon frère faisait maintenant partie d'un groupe de musique populaire et connu partout au pays. Et dont le chanteur était foutrement attirant.

Il me faudrait un certain temps pour bien le réaliser, ainsi que tout ce que ça impliquait.

L'appartement était silencieux et j'en étais soulagée. En me rendant à ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, je réalisai que je n'étais pas prête, ce soir, à raconter à mes amies tout ce qui s'était produit ce soir. Je savais par contre qu'Angela et Jessica me questionneraient demain sur mon comportement plutôt étrange à la fin de la soirée. Et Angie saurait sûrement que j'étais rentrée tard et voudrait savoir pourquoi.

Pour le moment, cependant, j'allais juste dormir. Et dans le noir, une fois couchée dans mon lit, je ne pus empêcher un large sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage.

Demain, j'allais passer du temps avec mon grand frère.

.

.

 _Je crois que ce chapitre a répondu à certaines de vos questions…_

 _J'ai été très heureuse de la réponse positive à ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre avec ce chapitre et les prochains ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté, mis en favoris ou à suivre._

 _Et encore un merci spécial à Stella !_

 _Petite note sur Mea Culpa : suite à une review d'un « guest », je veux juste préciser ce que je dis depuis un long moment. Je n'ai pas mis cette histoire complètement de côté et j'ai en tête ce que j'aimerais en faire, mais je ne suis pas à un point où je pense travailler dessus. Mais j'aimerais définitivement terminer cette histoire un jour._

 _N'oubliez pas d'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	3. Chapter 3

**COMING BACK FOR YOU**

Quand j'avais 10 ans, Emmett a fui de la maison de nos parents en me laissant derrière, en me promettant de revenir me chercher. Douze ans plus tard, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu, mais j'ai appris à gérer seule. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve à l'endroit où je m'y attendais le moins.

.

.

 _ **Juste une petite précision :**_

 _Dans quelques reviews, certains trouvaient que Bella avait pardonné Emmett trop facilement ou ne montrait pas suffisamment de rancune envers son frère. Je voulais simplement expliquer pourquoi j'ai écrit ces scènes comme ça. Avec la surprise de retrouver son frère, je me disais que le bonheur des retrouvailles prendrait le dessus sur la colère, la tristesse ou la rancune que Bella ressent partiellement pour son frère. Elle ne lui a pas nécessairement tout pardonné malgré qu'elle ait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce sont définitivement des éléments qui reviendront plus tard dans l'histoire._

 _De plus, la raison pour laquelle Emmett a quitté Bella n'était peut-être pas assez clair dans le chapitre précédent. Emmett savait qu'il risquait sa vie, mais aussi celle de Bella, s'il demeurait là. Bella le comprend maintenant, plusieurs années plus tard. Et Emmett n'a certainement pas pris cette décision à la légère._

 _Bon, l'habituel : merci Stella, merci aux lecteurs et pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis ! Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Mon premier réflexe en me réveillant le lendemain matin fut de me questionner sur les évènements de la veille. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé mes retrouvailles avec mon grand frère ? Mes mains tremblaient tellement en déverrouillant mon téléphone portable au point que je dus m'y reprendre trois fois. En ouvrant les contacts, je fus soulagée d'y voir « Emmett » avec le numéro qu'il m'avait donné. Je ne pouvais dire pourquoi, mais, à la lumière du jour qui filtrait au travers des rideaux, constater que j'avais bien retrouvé mon frère me semblait encore plus réel que la veille.

Je quittais ma chambre afin d'aller prendre une douche lorsque j'entendis mes amies chuchoter dans la cuisine. Une forte odeur de café flottait dans l'appartement et me donnait envie de les approcher, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à les affronter.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, la porte fermée doucement derrière moi, je pris une grande inspiration. J'espérais vraiment trouver comment expliquer tout cela à Angela et Jessica pendant que je serais sous l'eau chaude parce que je n'étais pas certaine de savoir par où commencer.

Quand j'avais quitté Seattle, j'avais tenté d'effacer mon passé par tous les moyens possibles. C'était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais laissé aucune information aux parents de la famille d'accueil que je quittais à ce moment-là et que je n'avais pas de comptes sur les médias sociaux. J'avais même changé de nom de famille puisque je détestais être associé à mon père et à ses crimes. Pour la même raison, je n'avais jamais remis les pieds à Forks.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, ça n'avait sûrement pas aidé Emmett dans ses tentatives pour me retrouver.

Bref, il faudrait au moins expliquer une partie de cela à Jessica et Angela. Je le leur devais bien, en particulier à Angie.

En quittant Seattle, je m'étais achetée le billet d'autobus le moins cheret c'est ce qui m'avait menée à Chicago. En descendant de l'autobus avec mon petit sac, j'étais entrée dans le premier café que j'avais vu. Je m'étais commandée un expresso et, même si ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée de dépenser le peu d'argent dans mes poches, j'avais trouvé qu'il avait le goût de la liberté. Assise à une petite table près de la fenêtre, j'avais considéré mes options jusqu'à ce que la barista vienne me dire que le commerce fermait pour la nuit. Je lui avais avoué que je venais tout juste d'arriver en ville et que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Cette barista s'était assise à mes côtés et m'avait expliqué qu'elle cherchait une colocataire depuis quelques semaines.

Il s'agissait d'Angela, sans aucun doute la personne la plus gentille et chaleureuse que je connaissais à ce jour.

Elle avait accepté de m'héberger pendant quelques jours, le temps que je me trouve un emploi. Finalement, je ne suis jamais repartie. J'ai été engagée dans une librairie près de l'appartement d'Angela le lendemain. Nous sommes devenues de très bonnes amies très rapidement, au point où elle me proposa la chambre libre après trois jours. Malgré tout, Angie ne m'avait jamais questionnée sur mon passé, sachant que je n'aimais pas en parler. Tout comme Jessica, elle ne savait presque rien sur ma vie avant mon arrivée à Chicago. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui être éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir ouvert sa porte à un moment où j'en avais véritablement besoin.

Peu de temps après, j'avais rencontré Jessica au deuxième emploi que j'avais pris dans un café, celui où nous travaillons encore toutes les deux. Rapidement, Angela, Jessica et moi étions devenues un trio inséparable.

Elles m'avaient soutenue et supportée quand j'avais fait les démarches pour changer mon nom de famille de Dwyer à Swan, le nom de ma grand-mère maternelle, la seule figure parentale à avoir montré de l'affection envers moi. Elles n'avaient jamais posé une seule question sur mes motivations derrière ce changement. Jessica m'invitait chez ses parents pour Thanksgiving et Angela, pour Noël, sans aucune arrière-pensée, sans tenter de savoir pourquoi je n'avais aucune famille. Cette année, particulièrement, mes amies m'avaient beaucoup aidée alors que je m'épuisaisà mêler l'université et mon emploi au café. Angela avait souvent fait mes tâches ménagères dans l'appartement pendant mes semaines d'examen pour me soulager un peu. Jessica me procurait des repas santé quand j'étais trop épuisée ou nerveuse pour penser à manger.

Et puis, grâce à leur entêtement à m'emmener avec elles au concert d'hier soir pour passer un bon moment toutes les trois, j'avais retrouvé mon grand frère.J'avais de nombreuses raisons de leur être reconnaissante et de leur expliquer ce que cachait mon comportement étrange de la veille.

Une fois habillée, j'entrai d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine. Jessica était assise à notre petite table, alors qu'Angela préparait des crêpes. À mon entrée, elles tournèrent toutes les deux les yeux vers moi.

« Pour quelqu'un qui se disait malade hier après le concert, tu sembles plutôt en forme ce matin, » fit Jessica, avec un ton plus moqueur qu'accusateur.

« Oui et pourquoi serait-elle rentrée à près d'une heure du matin si elle était malade ? » ajouta Angela à Jess en haussant un sourcil.

J'allais jusqu'à la cafetière et me servis une large tasse.

« À quelle conclusion en êtes-vous venues pendant que j'étais sous la douche ? »

« Que tu nous cachais quelque chose, mais c'était facile à deviner. Le vrai mystère, c'est pourquoi tu gardes un secret. Jess pense que tu as tenté de voir les musiciens pour coucher avec l'un d'eux, mais je lui ai dit qu'elle projetait ses propres fantasmes sur toi. Et puis, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« C'est une théorie intéressante, » murmurai-je en repensant au chanteur du groupe, à sa chevelure et à ses tatouages colorés. Je me demandais comment elles réagiraient en sachant qu'un de ces musiciens faisaient partie de ma famille. Et que j'avais reçu un câlin d'Edward Cullen. « Et toi, Angie ? Tu as quoi comme théorie ? »

« Difficile à dire. Tu semblais réellement sous le choc hier soir. Je dirais que tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Surtout que tu tiens ton téléphone en ce moment comme si ta vie en dépendait, » fit mon amie en pointant mes mains.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise nouvelle, » argumenta Jessica. « Regarde son sourire. »

« Bon, tu nous racontes après le déjeuner ? » demanda Angie. « Les crêpes sont presque prêtes. »

Avec Jessica, je pris le temps de mettre la table et Angie approcha ensuite avec l'assiette de crêpes. Je me dépêchai à engloutir mes crêpes arrosées de sirop d'érable.

« Je ne vous ai presque rien dit sur mon passé, » fis-je pour commencer. J'avalai une dernière bouchée de crêpe avant de poursuivre. « Je n'ai jamais mentionné mes parents et vous savez que j'ai changé de nom de famille, donc vous devez vous douter que je n'ai pas eu une enfance très heureuse. »

Je me demandais si Angela allait intervenir pour me dire que je n'avais pas à raconter tout cela, mais elle ne dit rien. Après un coup d'œil à Jessica, je compris que la curiosité avait gagné. Une gorgée de café suivit, puis je continuai.

« J'ai grandi dans un petit village dans l'État de Washington qui s'appelle Forks. Mes parents ont grandi là-bas : ma mère, Renee, ne l'a jamais quitté et mon père, Phil, y est retourné après son renvoi de l'armée pour conduite déshonorable. Ils étaient toxiques l'un pour l'autre, mais refusaient de se séparer… Comme s'ils préféraient se détruire mutuellement plutôt que de vivre séparément. » Je pris une pause pour considérer mes paroles. Je n'avais raconté cette histoire qu'une seule fois auparavant, aux représentants des services sociaux et à quelques officiers de police, et je tentais encore de trouver les bons mots. « Renee était veuve depuis peu lorsqu'elle a rencontré Phil. Son précédent mari est décédé dans un accident de voiture, la laissant seule avec leur fils de 4 ans. Je sais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié… et la présence de son fils, mon grand frère, énervait mon père au plus haut point. Quand il buvait, la simple vue de mon frère pouvait le faire exploser de rage. »

Je m'arrêtai un instant et tentai de contrôler les souvenirs qui m'assaillaient.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de bons souvenirs de mes parents. Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vus heureux… J'ignore si Phil était alcoolique avant de quitter l'armée ou si c'est apparu suite à son renvoi. Selon mon frère, notre mère ne prenait pas de drogues avant d'être avec Phil. Leurs disputes étaient légendaires – tout le monde à Forks savait comment étaient mes parents. À l'école, la plupart des élèves étaient cruels avec nous, » dis-je avec colère. « Tout le monde à Forks savait ce qui se passait dans notre maison, mais personne n'agissait. Enfin _si_ … Un de mes professeurs a fait un appel aux services sociaux mais ça n'a rien changé, à part rendre mon père furieux. Malgré tout, il y avait mon frère au milieu de toute cette histoire. Il était ma stabilité dans cet environnement cruel. Il m'aidait avec mes devoirs, me faisait à manger, me protégeait contre la violence de Phil. J'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour bien le décrire. Emmett… il était tout pour moi. »

Mes amies avaient fini de manger et m'écoutaient avec attention. Je fus étonnée de ne lire dans leurs regards que de la compassion – si elles savaient tout, j'y lirais sûrement de la pitié – et c'était tant mieux, car je comptais bien ne jamais tout révéler à qui que ce soit… sauf peut-être Emmett, à bien y penser.

« Avec le temps, Emmett s'est mis à répondre aux coups de Phil. Ça n'a rendu mon père qu'encore plus colérique, encore plus violent. À un certain point, la situation est devenue insoutenable. J'avais 10 ans et Emmett, 16, quand il a compris qu'il devait partir… afin de rester en vie, mais aussi pour me protéger. Il est parti et il m'a promis de revenir me chercher. Ce jour-là, Il m'a chanté une dernière fois cette chanson qu'il avait écrite quelques mois plus tôt et que je connaissais bien. Il m'a serré dans ses bras pendant 20 min avant de quitter la maison. J'étais terrorisée de rester seule avec mes parents dans la maison, mais j'avais confiance. Je me disais qu'il allait me sauver de tout ça. »

Je m'arrêtai un instant, maudissant à quel point j'avais été naïve. Croire qu'il allait revenir rapidement ne m'avait apporté rien qu'encore plus de désespoir quand je me suis retrouvée en foyer par la suite.

Angela saisit une de mes mains entre les siennes et la serra.

« Malheureusement, il n'a pas pu revenir à temps. Une nuit, les choses ont dégénéré entre mes parents. Les services sociaux sont finalement intervenus. J'ai quitté Forks quelques jours plus tard, tout juste après les funérailles de ma mère, et je me suis retrouvée en foyer d'accueil à Seattle. Jusqu'à ma majorité, j'ai changé plusieurs fois de foyers et de familles d'accueil. Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai quitté Seattle en prenant le billet d'autobus le moins cher à la gare… ce qui m'a amené ici, à Chicago, » conclus-je en reprenant un peu de café pour me permettre de ravaler le chagrin naissant qui m'envahissait.

Autour de la table, Angie et Jessica restaient silencieuses, ne sachant certainement pas comment réagir à tout cela. Mais je n'avais pas terminé mon histoire.

« Et la raison pour laquelle je vous raconte tout cela, c'est parce que j'ai retrouvé mon frère hier soir ! Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire ! » m'exclamai-je avec un sourire. Devant leur expression incertaine, j'ajoutai : « J'avais perdu espoir de le retrouver un jour. Ça fait un peu plus de 12 ans qu'il a quitté la maison de mes parents et… Parfois, je me demandais même s'il était encore en vie ! Et hier soir, quand ils ont chanté _Coming Back For You_ , j'avais envie de me pincer. Cette chanson… c'est celle qu'Emmett m'a écrite quand j'étais jeune… qu'il m'a chanté de nouveau juste avant son départ. Imaginez ma surprise quand je l'ai vu discuter avec les autres membres du groupe, dans la pièce où ils signaient des autographes ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! »

Le déclic sembla se faire chez mes amies qui, jusqu'à ce point, s'étaient demandées où j'allais en venir avec cette histoire.

« Attend, tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que… Qu'Emmett McCarty, le batteur de Midnight Sun… » balbutia Jessica sous le choc. La tension qui s'était développée pendant mon récit s'éclipsa, remplacée par l'incrédulité de mes amies.

Angela attendait aussi ma réponse avec impatience.

« Emmett McCarty est mon frère. »

« Le batteur de Midnight Sun est _ton_ frère ? » s'écria Angela, comme si elle pensait avoir mal entendu.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Et hier, après le concert… tu as fait quoi exactement ? Tu es simplement allée lui parler, comme ça ? » Jessica semblait abasourdie.

« Je voulais parler à quelqu'un du groupe pour savoir comment ils avaient obtenu la chanson, » expliquai-je. « C'était beaucoup trop similaire pour être une coïncidence. En fin de compte, j'ai reconnu Emmett, alors c'est encore mieux. C'est difficile à croire, mais je n'ai pas porté suffisamment attention à tous les t-shirts ou aux affiches du groupe pour le reconnaitre avant ! Nous avons parlé et il m'a expliqué un peu ce qui s'est passé de son côté durant les 12 dernières années. J'ai rencontré les autres membres du groupe et il m'a ramenée ici. »

« Tu as rencontré Edward Cullen ? » demanda Jessica. Elle se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha de moi. Je hochai de la tête. « Oh mon dieu ! Dis-moi tout ! »

J'éclatai de rire devant l'expression de mes amies. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elles réagiraient ainsi, puisqu'elles étaient de grandes fans du groupe. Je me demandais comment elles seraient devant mon frère, lorsqu'il viendrait me chercher ici tout à l'heure.

Je me fis la réflexion que c'était sans doute plus facile pour moi, parce que je ne connaissais le groupe que depuis la veille. Et puis, célèbre ou non, Emmett demeurait mon grand frère. Il est vrai que j'avais rougi devant Edward, mais c'était plutôt parce qu'il était sérieusement attirant et non parce que c'était une vedette. J'étais certaine que j'aurais eu la même réaction s'il n'avait pas été connu partout au pays.

Néanmoins, j'embarquai dans le jeu de mes amies et leur adressai un petit sourire en disant : « Il m'a même serrée dans ses bras. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant leurs exclamations, surtout lorsque j'ajoutai, comme si je leur révélais un secret, qu'Edward Cullen était encore plus attirant vu de près. Elles me taquinèrent lorsque je rougis en repensant à ce moment-là.

Une fois la cuisine rangée, je retournai dans ma chambre avec le cœur léger, après avoir passé un bon moment avec Jessica et Angela. Pour une rare fois, je pouvais admettre que j'avais chassé la douleur de mon passé – même si j'en avais parlé et fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs – en confiant le bonheur de retrouver mon frère à mes plus proches amies.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, je faisais les cent pas dans notre salon. Emmett était en route pour venir me chercher et nous allions passer l'après-midi ensemble pour discuter et prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Je devais admettre que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs à l'idée de revoir mon frère, ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'allais à la fenêtre dès qu'un bruit me provenait de la rue.

L'appartement était plutôt silencieux comparé à tout à l'heure. Jessica travaillant cet après-midi, elle nous avait quittées après le déjeuner, déçue de manquer la visite d'Emmett. Angela regardait un film à la télé, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur l'histoire. Je sentais qu'elle m'observait du coin de l'œil et je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer alors que j'allais une fois de plus à la fenêtre.

« Tu es certaine d'être bien avec tout cette histoire ? » me demanda Angie. Je me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle avait éteint la télévision. Elle me fit signe de venir m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies retrouvé ton frère, Bella. Je suis consciente que dès que tu nous as dit que c'était le batteur de Midnight Sun, nos couinements de fans hystériques ont pris le dessus et que nous n'avons plus pensé qu'à ça. Mais quand même : Emmett McCarthy est ton frère ! » redit-elle une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête, comme pour se convaincre que cela était bien vrai.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment la blâmer pour ça, car j'avais dû me pincer plusieurs fois depuis mon réveil pour être certaine de ne pas rêver.

« Mais en dehors de ce détail, je veux être sûre que tu vas bien. » poursuivit-elle. « Je te connais bien Bella, et je sais que tu ne nous as pas tout raconté tout à l'heure. Je pense n'avoir qu'une très faible idée de ce que tu as pu traverser avant d'arriver ici. Et je ne peux qu'être admirative devant toute la volonté dont tu as fait preuve pour t'en sortir toute seule. Mais je souhaite juste te rappeler que je suis là pour toi, peu importe ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de toute cette histoire, ou de n'importe quoi, réellement, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

J'acquiesçai en ne sachant quoi répondre. Je posai ma main sur la sienne en lui envoyant un simple sourire pour réponse. Comme moi, elle sursauta lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte.

Je me levai d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade. Je jetai un regard à Angela qui m'avait suivie et j'ouvris la porte. Emmett se tenait de l'autre côté, un large bouquet de marguerites blanches à la main.

« Belly-Boo ! » s'exclama-t-il en avançant dans l'appartement, me permettant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il me fit un câlin d'un seul bras, l'autre chargé par l'imposant bouquet.

« Emmy-Bear, merci pour les fleurs, mais tu n'aurais pas dû ! » répondis-je en le serrant contre moi. Après m'avoir relâchée, il me tendit les marguerites. Je me tournai ensuite vers Angela qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

« Emmett, je te présente ma colocataire, mais surtout une très bonne amie, Angela. »

Mon frère s'avança et lui serra la main, faisant rougir Angie.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer ! » s'exclama-t-il avec ce sourire qui lui avait toujours été caractéristique. « Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir amené Bella au concert hier avec toi. À ce que j'ai compris, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais connu le groupe autrement. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour sortir un vase.

« En effet, Bella est très occupée entre l'école et le travail. Je peux te rassurer, par contre, parce qu'elle a tout de même reconnu plusieurs chansons pendant le spectacle ! L'avantage insoupçonnable d'avoir constamment la radio en fond sonore dans le café, » admit Angela, d'une voix très calme.

Elle me surprit par sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Tout à l'heure, je m'étais questionnée sur la réaction qu'elle aurait devant Emmett, mais Angela n'agissait pas du tout comme une groupie finie. Par contre, Jessica était absente aujourd'hui et je me demandais si elle serait aussi calme que ma colocataire l'était en ce moment le jour où elle rencontrerait enfin mon frère.

Je les entendis discuter et éclater de rire dans l'entrée de l'appartement alors que je plaçais mes marguerites dans l'eau. En déposantle vase sur la table de la cuisine, je pris un instant pour intégrer le fait qu'il se rappelait de la fleur que je préférais lorsque j'étais enfant. Je trouvais qu'il s'agissait d'une belle attention.

Emmett voulait m'emmener dinerau restaurant, mais je pris le temps de lui faire visiter notre petit appartement. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans les pièces communes appartenait en majorité à Angela. Il s'agissait surtout de meubles que ses parents lui avaient laissés lorsqu'ils avaient refait la décoration de leur maison. Maintenant qu'elle travaillait comme enseignante dans une école du quartier, elle remplaçait petit à petit le mobilier plus usé pour des nouveaux items plus tendances.

La différence entre le reste de l'appartement et ma chambre était assez flagrant. Les murs étaient dénués de décorations, sauf pour une petite portion d'un mur où j'avais collé quelques clichés d'Angela, Jessica et moi pendant nos sorties. Il avait bien quelques babioles – un tapis, une ou deux peintures – que j'avais reçues en cadeau au fil des années. Mon bureau situé près de la fenêtre, déjà usé à son achat, était couvert par mes manuels – pour la plupart trouvés en ligne ou repris d'étudiants plus âgés dans mon programme. Mon ordinateur portable était posé sur la tablette égratignée du bureau. Il était lent, mais il me permettait quand même de faire la majorité de mes travaux sans trop de problème. Jessica me l'avait vendu peu cher lorsqu'elle avait dû en acheter un plus performant pour ces cours de graphisme. Malgré tout, j'utilisais ceux de la bibliothèque dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

Ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup, mais j'étais terriblement fière parce que j'avais travaillé pour chacun des objets qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Ils m'appartenaient, je les avais tous payés comptant et, en dehors du loyer, je ne devais d'argent à personne. C'était déjà bien plus que ce que mes parents avaient eu. Je frissonnai en me rappelant les derniers mois que j'avais passés dans cette maison, quand le réfrigérateur était vide et qu'on ne pouvait pas payer les facturesd'électricité.

Avant de partir pour le restaurant, Emmett insista pour prendre en note le numéro d'Angela. Ça sembla étonner mon amie, mais il lui expliqua que c'était important pour lui d'être en mesure de la rejoindre ou l'inverse s'ils en avaient besoin. Un peu comme il avait vérifié mon numéro plusieurs fois hier soir, je crus comprendre qu'il avait peur que nous nous perdions encore une fois…

Le dîner fut très plaisant. Nous sommes allés dans un petit restaurant italien situé à quelques minutes de marche de l'appartement. En entrant dans le commerce bondé pour l'heure du dîner, je réalisai qu'il pouvait être reconnu. Emmett m'assura que ça devrait aller.

« Chicago n'est pas comme Los Angeles, il n'y a pas autant de paparazzis ici, » me révéla-t-il alors que nous prenions place à une petite table placée en retrait. « En plus, c'est Edward qui est vraiment la cible de la plupart des photographes et des rumeurs dans les magazines de potins. Pour être honnête, je suis plus souvent reconnu comme étant le fiancé de Rosalie Hale qu'en tant que batteur de Midnight Sun. »

Ce qui dévia notre conversation sur sa fiancée, Rosalie. Il me montra quelques photos et je la reconnus immédiatement. Difficile de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait quand son visage était sur plusieurs panneaux publicitaires géants de la ville. De ce que je savais, elle était mannequin et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Grande et élancée, ses traits parfaits mettaient en valeur des yeux bleus qui tiraient presque sur le violet, encadrés par une chevelure blonde sans une mèche mal placée. Angela m'avait parlé d'elle l'autre jour, après l'avoir vue dans un film. Rosalie Hale tentait de percer le milieu du cinéma.

Et apparemment, elle allait également épouser mon frère.

Alors que je tentais d'assimiler ce fait, Emmett commença à me questionner sur l'école, mon emploi et mes projets pour les prochains mois. Je lui répondis que j'avais commencé l'université en septembre dernier et qu'il restait environ un mois et demi de cours avant les vacances d'été. Je lui expliquai mon choix d'étudier en marketing, sans trop aller dans le détail. La conversation demeura très légère, n'embarquant pas vraiment dans des sujets trop sérieux. C'était comme rencontrer un ami qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et reprendre la discussion comme si on s'était vu la veille.

Après le dîner, nous avons traîné un peu dans le quartier, pas prêts à se séparer. Vers 16h, il ne fut plus possible de repousser l'inévitable. Emmett me raccompagna chez moi et après un long au revoir et des promesses de s'appeler régulièrement, il partit _._ La tournée se poursuivait pour encore quatre semaines avant que le groupe retourne à Los Angeles. Ils avaient prévu de profiter de quelques semaines de vacances avant de se mettre au travail pour un prochain album.

En refermant la porte derrière Emmett, je me sentis submergée par une vague d'émotions inattendues. Soudainement, la tristesse de le voir partir prit le dessus sur le bonheur des retrouvailles et la légèreté de notre après-midi ensemble. J'avais du mal à croire que, si tôt après l'avoir retrouvé, il fallait déjà se quitter. Et puis, quand allions-nous nous revoir ?

Heureusement, Angela était là. Elle me serra fort dans ses bras, sans dire un mot alors que je pleurais silencieusement dans son étreinte.

Et après une soirée à me morfondre, je me levai le lendemain matin prête à reprendre ma routine, qui consistait à étudier un peu puis aller travailler au café… comme si rien ne s'était produit.

.

.

Angela était distraite lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha rapidement, avec un regard pour la chambre de Bella. Épuisée, sa colocataire s'était endormie quelques minutes auparavant et Angela ne voulait surtout pas la déranger. Bella avait eu suffisamment de mal à stopper ses larmes suite au départ de son frère, alors la réveiller n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Angela attrapa son téléphone en s'éloignant rapidement et répondit.

« Oui, bonjour ? »

« Angela ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda la jeune fille, n'ayant pas regardé l'identifiant et ne reconnaissant pas la voix.

« C'est Emmett, le frère de Bella. J'avais quelques questions pour toi, si tu as un peu de temps. »

En entrant dans sa chambre, Angela regarda la pile de vêtements à laver et se dit que ça pouvait attendre le lendemain.

« Bien sûr, comment puis-je t'aider ? »

« Ah merci ! Tu sais…je…même si je n'étais pas là ces dernières années pour Bella, je me suis toujours inquiété pour elle…depuis que j'ai été en âge de le faire. »

« c'est le rôle d'un grand frère envers sa petite sœur, Emmett, » répondit Angela pour tenter d'alléger un peu la tension qu'elle sentait chez Emmett.

« Tu sembles proche d'elle et je…nos retrouvailles sont encore trop fraiches pour que je puisse lui poser certaines questions »

« Je ne connais pas tout de ta sœur mais je pense pouvoir te répondre. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Pour commencer, comment était-elle après mon départ ? »

Angela s'assit sur son lit et hésita dans sa réponse. Le silence suffit pour Emmett. Elle l'entendit soupirer dans le récepteur.

« Elle est comment maintenant ? »

« Elle dort maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'en remettre. Je crois que ça lui a rappelé des souvenirs douloureux… De te voir partir, je veux dire, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quand elle te reverra. Elle ne l'a pas dit à haute voix, mais je connais assez Bella pour déchiffrer un peu son comportement. »

« D'accord… » murmura Emmett, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix qu'Angela put capter. Après un instant de silence, il poursuivit : « J'ai remarqué que la plupart du mobilier dans sa chambre semblait usé. Même ses manuels de cours sont plutôt endommagés… Comment s'en sort-elle financièrement ? Elle m'a expliqué brièvement qu'elle travaillait en même temps qu'elle étudiait… »

« Oui, Bella avait deux emplois avant et elle a pu en laisser tomber un vers la fin de l'été. Elle a fait suffisamment d'économies pendant les deux ou trois dernières années pour se permettre des étudesà temps partiel à l'université. Elle n'a pas accès à des bourses d'études à cause de son âge et de son parcours scolaire passé et refuse de prendre des prêts. »

« Et les meubles dans sa chambre ? Ses manuels ? »

« Bella achète presque tout d'occasion pour économiser le maximum d'argent pour ses études. Même son ordinateur portable lui vient de notre amie Jessica, qui devait s'en acheter un nouveau. Je sais qu'il est lent et qu'il ne va pas très bien, mais ça lui permet quand même de travailler de la maison quand elle en a besoin. Autrement, Bella va souvent à la bibliothèque. Je sais qu'elle utilise les ordinateurs là-bas quand elle le peut. »

« Et ses notes de cours, elle les prend sur cet ordinateur ? »

« Oh non ! Il est très lourd et pas assez efficace. Bella prend ses notes à la main, dans des cahiers. »

« D'accord, merci pour ces informations, Angela. Peux-tu garder cet appel entre nous ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Angela. « Je n'aime pas lui cacher des choses, mais il n'y a rien de mal à ce que tu saches certaines choses. »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça ! J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus pendant le dîner, mais elle évitait de répondre à certaines questions. »

« Typiquement Bella !Juste une dernière chose Emmett… Ne sois pas trop brusque avec elle, d'accord ? Je sais que tu es son frère, mais tu es tout juste de retour dans sa vie. Et les dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour elle, même après son arrivée à Chicago. Bella est tenace et elle travaille très fort. Jessica et moi, on tente souvent de lui rendre la vie plus facile de toutes les façons possibles, mais Bella n'est pas le genre de personne qui se laisse aider facilement. »

Il y eut un long silence sur la ligne, puis Emmett conclut l'appel.

« Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire, merci Angela. Je t'en dois une ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**COMING BACK FOR YOU**

Quand j'avais 10 ans, Emmett a fui de la maison de nos parents en me laissant derrière, en me promettant de revenir me chercher. Douze ans plus tard, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu, mais j'ai appris à gérer seule. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve à l'endroit où je m'y attendais le moins.

.

.

Une semaine après le départ d'Emmett, ma vie avait repris son cours normal. La routine s'était rétablie d'elle-même : cours, études à la bibliothèque, quart de travail au café, douche, dormir… et le cycle se répétait.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'attarder sur les implications du retour de mon frère dans ma vie. Il restait quelques semaines avant la fin des cours et mes professeurs nous assignaient encore une tonne de travaux. Ce n'était que la fin de ma première année et j'étais inquiète. Si la charge de travail était déjà aussi importante, comment allais-je gérer plus tard, avec des stages et d'importants projets à remettre ? Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir conserver le nombre d'heures que je faisais au café en ce moment. Évidemment, il y avait la possibilité de couper mes quarts de travail, mais alors, comment parviendrais-je à payer toutes mes factures ?

J'avais un budget plutôt serré qui me permettait peu d'économies, et surtout peu d'imprévus. Et il y avait toujours des imprévus. Suite à un dégât d'eau, le café avait fermé pendant deux semaines en décembre dernier pour des travaux. La chaise de bureau dans ma chambre s'était brisée la semaine dernière et j'avais dû choisir : la remplacer ou étudier à la bibliothèque indéfiniment. Puisque les heures d'ouverture de la bibliothèque ne concordaient pas avec mon horaire au café, il me fallait acheter une nouvelle chaise. Sans parler de l'augmentation des frais de transport en commun en janvier, des manuels d'école que j'avais du mal à trouver ou qui coûtaient plus chers que prévus… Bref, mon budget, ces derniers temps, s'étiraient aux limites du possible. Et maintenant, mes appels longue-distance avec Emmett augmentaient dangereusement les coûts de ma facture de téléphone portable.

Il est vrai que je pouvais lui demander de me contacter plutôt par emails.

Cependant, je n'étais pas certaine d'en avoir envie. Depuis son départ, nous avions parlé 3 ou 4 fois au téléphone. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver de bons moments pour discuter en raison de nos emplois du temps chargés, mais il s'agissait toujours de conversations qui me donnaient le sourire. Quand j'étais en classe, mon frère avait du temps libre. En début de soirée, il mangeait avec le reste du groupe et faisait les tests de son tandis que j'étais dans les transports en commun pour mon quart de travail au café. Pendant que je travaillais, il se préparait pour le concert. Quand je rentrais à la maison, Emmett était sur scène avec le reste du groupe. Quand le spectacle finissait, soit je tentais d'étudier un peu pour le lendemain ou bien je dormais déjà. Malgré tout, nous parvenions à trouver de petits moments pour prendre des nouvelles et discuter. Nos conversations demeuraient légères, parce que nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps d'embarquer dans des sujets trop lourds. Emmett me faisait rire constamment et les quelques minutes passées au téléphone avec lui égayaient mes journées. Il m'envoyait aussi des sms, parfois accompagnés de photos. Il s'agissait souvent de jeux de mots ou d'anecdotes concernant leur tournée. Recevoir ces messages me donnait l'impression de voyager au travers des États-Unis avec lui, en visitant plusieurs grandes villes. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau pour moi, qui n'avait connu que Forks, très peu de Seattle et, évidemment, Chicago.

D'ailleurs, ça me faisait un peu étrange de penser que cette ville avait aussi été le refuge de mon frère après qu'il ait quitté Forks et Seattle, comme moi. Il avait déménagé à Los Angeles bien avant mon arrivée, mais il connaissait cette ville aussi bien que moi et s'y sentait chez lui.

Ce qui m'amenait à me demander quand j'aurais la chance de le revoir. Peut-être pourrait-il venir passer quelques jours à Chicago à la fin de sa tournée ? Je serais en plein milieu de ma semaine d'examens, mais je pourrais certainement me libérer quelques heures pour voir mon grand frère. De ce qu'Emmett m'avait expliqué, le groupe s'accordait environ un mois de vacances à la fin de la tournée et commencerait déjà le travail sur leur nouvel album par la suite. C'était sur le conseil de leur équipe de marketing et de leur manager : Midnight Sun était plus populaire que jamais en ce moment et il fallait vite capitaliser sur cette popularité. À cela, j'avais ri, en pensant à mes cours à l'université.

Effectivement, Midnight Sun était extrêmement en vogue en ce moment. Alors que je n'avais eu aucune idée de qui ils s'agissaient avec d'aller moi-même au concert, j'avais maintenant l'impression de les voir partout. Au café, je reconnaissais leurs chansons à la radio, alors qu'avant ce n'était qu'une mélodie parmi tant d'autres. Entre les cours, j'entendais des étudiants en parler – qu'ils avaient telle ou telle interview, étaient allés au concert la semaine dernière, etc. Au supermarché, Edward Cullen et Rosalie Hale me souriaient sur les couvertures des magazines people. La première fois que j'y avais vu Emmett aux côtés de sa fiancée, ça m'avait fait un choc. Comment ne l'avais-je jamais remarqué auparavant ? C'était comme si j'avais été trop occupée par ma petite vie pour voir ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Une sonnerie stridente me tira de ma rêverie. Je fus mortifiée en prenant conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Mon téléphone portable sonna de nouveau, troublant le silence de la bibliothèque. Je reçus plusieurs regards courroucés alors que je me dépêchais à récupérer mes affaires, frustrée d'avoir oublié de mettre l'appareil sur silencieux. Dès que les doubles portes de la bibliothèque furent franchies, je répondis.

« Oui ? »

« Bella, c'est Angie. Il y a un colis qui vient d'arriver à la maison pour toi. »

« Un colis ? » fis-je, avec surprise. « Mais je n'ai rien commandé. Tu es certaine qu'il est pour moi ? »

« Il est adressé au nom d'Isabella Dwyer, » me répondit-elle.

« D'accord, j'arrive dans 30 min. »

Assise dans l'autobus quelques minutes plus tard, je me demandais qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un colis à ce nom. Je n'avais rien acheté en ligne et même si je l'avais fait, je n'utiliserais jamais Dwyer. Personne ne m'ayant connu comme Isabella Dwyer savait que je me trouvais à Chicago, encore moins mon adresse exacte. Personne, sauf…

J'avais bien hâte d'arriver chez moi pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

.

.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je me retrouvai devant une boîte rectangulaire plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé sur le chemin du retour. Rien ne révélait sa provenance, même lorsque je pris le temps de la regarder sous tous les angles et de la soupeser.

Angela était assise à mes côtés, visiblement aussi curieuse que moi.

« Tu penses que ça vient de qui ? »

« Emmett, » lui dis-je. « C'est la seule personne qui connaît notre adresse et qui ignore que mon nom de famille n'est plus Dwyer. »

« Tu ne lui a pas encore dit que tu avais changé de nom ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Je commençai à ouvrir l'emballage délicatement.

« Ce n'est jamais venu dans la conversation. Je vais lui dire la prochaine fois qu'on se parlera. Cependant, il aurait pu s'en douter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais porter le nom d'un meurtrier toute ma vie. »

Concentrée à dévoiler le contenu de la boîte, je ne vis pas le choc sur le visage d'Angela à ma révélation involontaire.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, lorsque le contenu du colis fut révélé. Quant à moi, je restai muette de surprise en observant la boîte un peu plus petite, qui avait été glissée dans la plus grande.

Un ordinateur portable.

Un foutu ordinateur portable neuf, qui semblait coûter très, _très_ cher.

Après la surprise vint l'indignation. Comment osait-il ? Pensait-il me faire la charité en m'achetant un ordinateur portable neuf ? Je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'Emmett ! Je m'en sortais très bien seule depuis toutes ces années ! Et son retour dans ma vie ne changerait rien!

Je me forçai à prendre une grande inspiration. Je connaissais mon grand frère et il n'avait certainement agi qu'avec de très bonnes attentions. Il fallait que je garde cela en tête lorsque je lui demanderais de reprendre l'appareil. Je devais lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin qu'il vienne à mon secours.

Angela me vit saisir mon téléphone et pensa sûrement que j'appelais Emmett pour le remercier. Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec le colis. Il décrocha presque aussitôt.

« T'as reçu mon cadeau ? » demanda mon frère, en guise de salutations.

Je pouvais entendre la joie dans sa voix, certain d'avoir fait un bon coup. Je ne souhaitais pas l'attaquer avec mes réprimandes. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre lien encore bancal et tout récent par une dispute qui pourrait dégénérer et le faire partir loin de moi, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois…Pour me calmer, je pris de nouveau une profonde inspiration. Mon silence fut sûrement interprété comme un trop plein d'émotions, car il poursuivit.

« J'ai vérifié et c'est le meilleur portable sur le marché ! Il est très rapide et contient suffisamment de mémoire pour que tu puisses y mettre les fichiers dont tu as besoin. L'ordinateur est aussi très léger, donc tu pourras l'amener avec toi en cours et prendre tes notes dessus. Cet appareil devrait aller mille fois mieux que l'ancien que tu as ! » s'exclama Emmett avec entrain.

« Emmett, je ne peux pas le prendre. » Mon ton se fit ferme et incontestable.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, » dis-je pour commencer, d'une voix très calme. « Je me débrouille très bien avec celui que j'ai en ce moment. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'Angela semblait dire. »

« Tu as parlé avec Angela dans mon dos ?! » m'écriai-je, piquée au vif. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être particulièrement irritée à l'idée qu'ils aient discuté de moi à mon insu.

« Écoute, Bella, » Emmett adopta un ton doux, en tentant de m'apaiser. « Je veux simplement t'aider. Angela m'a dit que ton ancien portable était vieux et inefficace. Que tu devais aller à la bibliothèque parfois. Je veux simplement t'aider. »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Je me débrouille très bien par moi-même ! » poursuivis-je, plus tranchante que je ne le voulais, mais ma fierté en avait pris un coup.

« Ah oui ?! » Son ton monta d'un cran. Je sentais que je l'avais énervé un peu. « Alors pourquoi tu n'achètes que des meubles et des livres d'occasion ? Je – Écoute, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère en t'envoyant l'ordinateur. Jen'avais pas l'intention de t'offenser. Je veux sincèrement t'aider parce que je suis tout à fait conscient que je n'ai pas été là pour le faire pendant longtemps. Et puis, je veux te supporter dans tes études parce que je suis fier de toi, pour toute la persévérance et le courage dont tu as fait preuve dans les dernières années. Tu travailles très dur et j'admire cela ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser à ton grand frère de te rendre la vie un peu plus facile. »

L'émotion me prit à la gorge. Dans mon empressement, dans ma frustration, parce que j'étais convaincue de pouvoir tout gérer seule, de n'avoir besoin de personne, j'oubliais parfois les envies des autres. Après tant d'années d'absence dans ma vie, je pouvais comprendre, en partie, le besoin d'Emmett de m'aider. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une façon de me montrer son soutien et de m'encourager dans mes études universitaires. Mon frère n'avait pas changé : il voulait toujours me protéger et me simplifier la vie.

Mais, j'avais grandi et par la force des choses, je m'étais battue comme je l'avais pu. Alors, je trouvais difficile d'accepter de l'aide. Ce n'était pas par envie d'être égoïste ou par penchant pour la solitude mais en grandissant, j'avais appris une chose : je préférais me débrouiller seule et ne compter que sur moi-même parce qu'en cas de problèmes, on pouvait rarement compter sur les autres. Mais il fallait que je me refasse à l'idée que j'avais un grand frère qui voulait reprendre sa place à mes côtés… Alors, je pouvais peut-être, pour une fois, baisser un peu mes barrières et lui permettre de me faire ce cadeau. Mais j'allais mettre les choses au clair : je n'accepterais pas constamment ce genre de présent.

« Emmett, c'est beaucoup d'argent… Je sais que cet ordinateur est sûrement un des plus coûteux sur le marché… » dis-je malgré tout, ne voulant pas m'avouer vaincue. Peut-être pourrait-il en choisir un qui coûtait moins cher que celui-ci ? Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il ait dépensé une petite fortune de son capital personnel pour cet achat qui valait plus qu'un mois de mon salaire actuel.

« C'est vrai, mais je peux te rassurer Bella : ça ne fait même pas de différence dans mon compte de banque ! En ce moment, avec le succès du groupe et la tournée que nous faisons, j'ai assez d'argent pour que même mes petits-enfants soient riches ! »

Je dus avouer que je n'avais pas considéré le fait qu'Emmett était certainement devenu riche avec le succès que le groupe avait eu dans les dernières années. À mes yeux, cela ne lui permettait tout de même pas de dépenser tout cet argent sur moi. Je fis une autre tentative pour le convaincre de reprendre l'ordinateur.

« Et Rosalie… ta fiancée, qu'en dit-elle ? Elle ne doit pas apprécier que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi comme ça ? Que va-t-elle penser de moi ? »

« Bella, Rosalie possède pratiquement un empire. Crois-moi, elle n'a absolument aucune objection là-dessus. Elle m'a même aidé à choisir l'ordinateur. »

Je dus avouer ma défaite. À chaque argument proposé, Emmett m'avait répondu avec fermeté, jusqu'à détruire tous les points que j'avais avancé. Il gagnait – j'allais garder l'ordinateur portable – _cet_ ordinateur portable – et j'allais l'utiliser dans mes cours à l'université.

Dansle courant de la soirée, Angela m'aida à installer les programmes dont j'aurais besoin et me montra quelques fonctions intéressantes. Je sentis qu'elle voulait me parler de quelque chose en plus, mais elle se retint. De mon côté, j'essayais de ne pas lui en vouloir d'avoir parlé à Emmett de ma situation à mon insu. Tout comme mon frère, je savais qu'elle n'agissait pas ainsi avec de mauvaises intentions, mais leurs cachotteries m'avaient blessée.

Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas tous que je n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne ? Pourquoi insistaient-ils pour se mêler de mes affaires ?

.

.

« Bella ? » La voix de Jessica attira mon attention.

Je relevai la tête vers mes amies. Jessica tenait un magazine people dans sa main. Quant à Angela, que j'avais à peine croisée ces derniers jours à cause de nos horaires chargés, elle semblait incertaine. Elle savait que son geste m'avait mise un peu en colère. Maintenant que nous avions eu quelques jours pour réfléchir toutes les deux, nous allions probablement prendre le temps d'en discuter. C'était toujours ce que nous faisions face à des conflits : un peu de temps pour se calmer et réfléchir avant de régler une fois pour toute les choses.

« On aimerait te montrer quelque chose. »

« D'accord, » fis-je en me levant. « C'est dans la cuisine ? »

Mes amies échangèrent un bref regard, avec que Jessica ne me tende le magazine ouvert.

« Non, c'est juste là. »

Je regardai attentivement les deux pages de la revue, me demandant ce qu'elles voulaient m'y montrer. Je n'y voyais que des histoires sur Jennifer Lopez, Tom Cruise, Robert Pattinson… Puis, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant mon frère. Le titre n'était pas trop gros, mais attira mon attention aussitôt. _**Rosalie Hale doit-elle s'inquiéter ?**_ était inscrit en caractère gras. Sur la photo, Emmett avait une brunette dans son étreinte. Avec étonnement, je compris qu'il s'agissait de moi et réalisai aussitôt ce qui s'était produit. Le cliché avait été pris le soir du concert par quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la salle lorsqu'Emmett m'avait reconnue. Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes sous l'image.

 _Emmett McCarty a été repéré dans une étreinte passionnée avec une jeune femme brune après le concert de Midnight Sun à Chicago. Plusieurs témoins ont rapporté que les embrassades ont duré plusieurs minutes avant que le couple ne quitte la salle vers un lieu plus privé._

 _Emmett McCarty est fiancé à Rosalie Hale depuis plusieurs mois, même si le batteur de Midnight Sun et l'actrice et mannequin forment un couple qui semble uni depuis environ deux ans. C'est la première fois qu'on puisse craindre que le duo batte de l'aile. Rosalie, actuellement en tournage à Rome, est-elle au courant des incartades de son fiancé ? Doit-elle s'inquiéter de cette jeune femme ? C'est à suivre…_

Ils avaient même inclus une petite photo de Rosalie sur un plateau de tournage.

Je restai silencieuse un long moment à observer le petit article, n'étant pas certaine de ce que je devais en penser. Quand je relevai la tête, je vis que mes amies m'avaient laissée seule avec mes pensées.

Quelques jours plus tard, cette image me hantait toujours. Je n'avais pas contacté Emmett à ce sujet, ne voulant pas l'ennuyer avec mes questionnements. Mais de ce fait, je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir à cette photo. Je pouvais seulement être soulagée d'y apparaître de dos, rendant mon identification impossible. À part mes amies et les membres du groupe, personne ne pouvait établir un lien entre Emmett McCarty et moi, alors j'étais tranquille.

Pour cette fois.

J'étais consciente qu'il me faudrait être plus prudente les prochaines fois que mon frère viendrait me rendre visite à Chicago. Je ne suivais pas beaucoup les potins d'Hollywood, mais je savais quand même que la presse pouvait être féroce lorsqu'ils étaient curieux et intéressés par une bonne histoire. Et malheureusement, j'avais le sentiment de porter derrière moi une histoire particulièrement sordide, que je supportais à peine de connaître moi-même. Je n'avais pas envie de voir les crimes de mon père de nouveau présents dans les médias… et encore moins d'y être associée…et d'y associer également Emmett…

Et encore une fois, c'était aussi un choc de prendre conscience de la popularité de mon frère. Il était déjà connu en tant que batteur de Midnight Sun, mais n'aurait certainement pas été la cible principale des paparazzis s'il n'y avait passa relation amoureuse avec Rosalie Hale. Edward Cullen, le chanteur, était souvent considéré comme le meneur de Midnight Sun. Il recevait beaucoup d'attention médiatique, mais de ce que j'en savais, cela faisait aussi partie de ses responsabilités au sein du groupe. Edward devait faire la promotion du groupe dans les médias. En comparaison, Jasper et Jacob, respectivement le bassiste et le guitariste, n'étaient pas autant suivis par les paparazzis. J'avais conscience que ç'aurait été aussi le cas de mon frère, s'il n'était pas sur le point d'épouser une actrice et ancienne mannequin qui avait une carrière internationale.

L'histoire me tracassait encore lorsqu'Emmett m'appela quelques jours plus tard. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis l'histoire de l'ordinateur portable. Nous avons parlé quelques minutes, tous les deux incertains, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il fallait revenir sur notre dernière discussion. Finalement, Emmett trouva le courage de le faire pour moi.

« Écoute Bella, au sujet de l'ordinateur… » commença-t-il après un instant de silence. « Je ne voulais surtout pas te froisser. »

« Je sais, Emmett… »

« Tu sais, en ce moment, j'ai plus d'argent que je n'ai jamais rêvé d'en avoir, » ajouta-t-il malgré tout. « Je n'aurai sans doute pas la chance de dépenser tout cela de mon vivant. Et, pour moi, c'est impensable de profiter de tout ce luxe quand je sais que tu dois surveiller ton budget au sou près. »

À ces paroles, je commençai à comprendre un peu pourquoi il m'avait offert l'ordinateur. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais juste toléré ce cadeau. Cependant, par sa phrase, mon frère m'avait permis de mieux saisir son raisonnement – le fait de m'être calmée quelque peu depuis notre dernière discussion m'aidait sûrement à y voir également plus clair. Aujourd'hui, j'étais même capable de me dire que j'aurais agi de la même façon si nos rôles avaient été inversés. C'était sans doute encore plus vrai en raison de tout ce que nous avions traversé – ensemble, puis chacun de notre côté.

La conversation dériva ensuite vers d'autres sujets et je finis par avouer à mon grand frère que le portable allait particulièrement bien. J'avais le sentiment d'étudier plus rapidement et plus efficacement. Quand j'abordai brièvement mon budget serré du moment qui m'obligeait à diminuer le nombre d'appels longue distance entre nous, il réagit aussitôt et me proposa d'utiliser FaceTime depuis mon nouvel ordinateur puisque cela fonctionnerait également très bien avec son téléphone portable. La perspective de pouvoir lui parler sans augmenter ma facture et d'en plus pouvoir le voir avec la caméra me remplit de joie. Je compris qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à partager mes problèmes avec Emmett. Nous pouvions trouver des solutions sans qu'il ne doive sortir son portefeuille pour m'aider.

Je lui demandai des nouvelles de la tournée, tout en prenant la décision de lui parler de l'article que j'avais lu quelques jours plus tôt dans le magazine à potins. J'étais quelque peu inquiète quant à Rosalie. Même s'il n'y avait pas une once de vérité dans cet article, elle ne devait pas apprécier qu'une rumeur circule sur son fiancé qui la trompait alors qu'elle était de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. En plus, je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée, alors je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle ait déjà une mauvaise impression de moi lorsque l'on se rencontrerait un jour.

Emmett éclata de rire.

« Si tu savais tout ce que la presse peut dire sur les célébrités… Si peu de tout ce qui est imprimé dans la presse people est vrai ! Rosalie en a bien ri, car elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait de toi. Et même s'il s'était seulement agi d'une fan finie du groupe, Rose n'en aurait pas fait grand cas, » m'avait-il expliqué. « Elle me fait confiance et c'est pareil de mon côté. Peu nous importe ce qu'écrivent les paparazzis, tant que nous connaissons la vérité. »

Il accepta tout de même de montrer plus de prudence la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions pour éviter qu'un tel incident ne se reproduise. Je n'avais pas envie d'être connue des médias, mais je commençais à me dire que cela serait une possibilité lorsque mon frère épouserait Rosalie Hale. En dehors de cette occasion particulière, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de me retrouver sous le feu des caméras suffisamment longtemps pour attirer l'attention et que l'on cherche à m'identifier.

Apparemment, j'avais tort. Car Emmett me fit une suggestion à laquelle je n'aurais jamais songé.

« Belly-Boo, j'ai une proposition à te faire. J'aimerais que tu y penses sérieusement avant de me donner une réponse. » Il attendit que j'accepte avant de poursuivre : « Tu pourrais venir passer l'été chez moi, à Los Angeles. »

« Emmett, je ne sais pas… » dis-je aussitôt.

« Attend, » m'interrompit mon frère, m'empêchant de refuser complètement. « La tournée sera finie et je pourrai passer l'été chez moi. Rosalie prend quelques semaines de vacances avant de débuter un tournage à LA, ce qui veut dire qu'elle sera aussi à la maison avec moi. L'école sera finie pour toi. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour que tu viennes passer du temps avec moi ! Tu pourras découvrir la ville. Ça te permettra aussi d'apprendre à connaître Rosalie et les autres membres du groupe. Bella… Ces gens sont ma famille… Ils ont été à mes côtés au travers de tellement d'épreuves. Et j'espère qu'un jour, tu viendras à les considérer comme ta famille également. »

Je poussai un soupir. Je ne pouvais mentir : la proposition était alléchante. Je n'avais jamais pu voyager en dehors de Seattle ou Chicago, mais surtout, c'était la perspective de passer l'été avec mon frère, et de renouer avec lui, qui me tentait désespérément. Je devais admettre qu'il avait raison… C'était sans doute le moment idéal pour aller le voir et rencontrer Rosalie avant qu'elle n'épouse mon grand frère. Par contre, l'été représentait aussi un moment opportun pour travailler et économiser l'argent qu'il me faudrait pour l'année universitaire suivante. Le fait de terminer l'université à la fin d'avril et de ne recommencer qu'en septembre me donnait près de quatre mois pour accumuler ce qu'il fallait en faisant plus d'heures au café. Et pour cette raison, je craignais de devoir refuser. De plus, les dépenses engendrées par ce voyage – même si je n'allais lui rendre visite que deux petites semaines – ne pouvaient entrer dans mon budget. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à tous ces frais imprévus, à commencer par le coût exorbitant d'un billet d'avion.

« J'aimerais vraiment passer l'été chez toi, Emmett, » commençai-je d'une voix douce, me préparant à lui briser le cœur. « Mais je ne peux pas me permettre un tel voyage ! Je n'ai même pas ce qu'il me faut pour un billet d'avion et j'ai vraiment besoin de travailler cet été afin d'avoir ce qu'il me faut pour l'année universitaire prochaine… »

« Oui, j'ai pensé à tout ça, Bella. L'équipe marketing du groupe prend un stagiaire à chaque année et le poste pourrait être à toi. En plus d'être rémunérée encore plus qu'au café où tu travailles en ce moment, ce poste te permettrait d'acquérir de l'expérience dans ton domaine d'étude ! » Je pouvais entendre l'excitation dans la voix d'Emmett. Je devais avouer que je commençais aussi à me sentir emballée. « Pour ton billet d'avion, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'invite et je vais te l'offrir. Considère-le comme une avance pour tous tes anniversaires que j'ai manqués. »

Je restai silencieuse un instant, avant de rétorquer : « Il faudrait que je parle à mon patron pour voir s'il peut me garder ma place dans l'équipe à mon retour en septembre. Je dois aussi en parler à Angela. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse positive aujourd'hui, » me rassura mon frère. « Je veux seulement que tu y penses. Je peux venir te voir pendant peut-être une semaine ou deux quand la tournée sera terminée, mais tu n'auras pas fini tes cours à ce moment-là. Ensuite, le travail sur le nouvel album commencera et ce ne sera pas aussi simple de venir jusqu'à Chicago. Et pour être honnête, Belly-Boo, j'ai manqué près de 12 ans de ta vie. Je n'ai pas envie de manquer une seconde de plus. »

Il s'agissait d'un argument difficilement réfutable.

.

.

Je pris deux jours pour considérer sa proposition avec sérieux. Je crois que l'argument le plus convaincant pour moi fut le dernier qu'Emmett avait proposé. Au-delà de tout le reste, j'avais moi aussi vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui. Si je refusais d'aller à Los Angeles, quand aurions-nous la chance de se revoir pour passer du temps ensemble ? Nous avions perdu déjà tellement d'années… avec une telle occasion devant moi, je serais stupide de ne pas la saisir !

Il me fallut encore quelques jours supplémentaires pour régler les derniers détails. Angela était très emballée pour moi et comme je demeurerais chez Emmett sans frais, je pourrais continuer à payer ma part du loyer durant l'été. Jessica proposa de venir passer me voir à Los Angeles pendant quelques jours. Au café, mon patron accepta de conserver ma place pendant mon absence. Il parvint même à engager une étudiante de l'université qui n'était pas intéressée pour continuer à travailler pendant l'année universitaire. Emmett acheta mes billets d'avion et finalement, il apparut que ce projet allait réellement se concrétiser. Tout semblait se mettre en place parfaitement.

Quand tous les détails furent réglés, il restait quand même environ trois semaines avant la fin de l'année universitaire et mon départ. Je commençais à me sentir plutôt fébrile. Il y aurait tant de nouvelles expériences : prendre l'avion, visiter Los Angeles, rencontrer la fiancée de mon frère… À chaque discussion avec Emmett, je le sentais de plus en plus excité. Il me parlait souvent de Rosalie qui avait hâte de me rencontrer, mais aussi de toutes les activités que nous aurions la chance de faire ensemble pour découvrir la cité des anges.

Alors que je commençais à me faire à l'idée de passer l'été chez mon frère, ce dernier réussit à laisser tomber une nouvelle qui me prit complètement par surprise.

« Donc, c'est arrangé ! » s'était-il exclamé, dans une de nos conversations par FaceTime. « Edward viendra te chercher en taxi vers 7h le matin du départ. Ça devrait vous laisser suffisamment de temps pour vous rendre à l'aéroport et prendre votre avion. Il a même réussi à avoir le siège à côté de toi. »

« Edward ? » avais-je répété avec surprise. Mes pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'ami de mon frère, plus particulièrement vers sa chevelure bronze unique et les muscles qui rendaient vivants les tatouages sur ses bras lorsqu'il bougeait. Je priai pour qu'Emmett ne remarque pas mon visage rouge alors que j'observais son air amusé sur mon écran d'ordinateur.

« Oh oui ! J'avais oublié de t'en parler ! Edward sera à Chicago parce qu'il a prévu de passer une semaine chez ses parents. Il a proposé de repartir en même temps que toi. Puisque tu n'as jamais pris l'avion, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais d'avoir sa compagnie. »

Oh.

.

.

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Continuez à me donner votre avis sur les chapitres !_

 _Suite à quelques petits problèmes de santé et avec le retour en classe lundi, le chapitre 5 ne sera disponible que dans 2 semaines, le 26 août._

 _Merci à Stella pour la correction et les bonnes suggestions._


	5. Chapter 5

**COMING BACK FOR YOU**

Quand j'avais 10 ans, Emmett a fui de la maison de nos parents en me laissant derrière, en me promettant de revenir me chercher. Douze ans plus tard, je ne l'ai toujours pas revu, mais j'ai appris à gérer seule. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve à l'endroit où je m'y attendais le moins.

.

.

Des doigts glissèrent sur ma main crispée sur l'accoudoir. Je baissai les yeux vers le contact, d'où provenaient de délicieux frissons, avant de les remonter pour rencontrer le regard inquisiteur d'Edward Cullen.

« Bella, tu sais que nous sommes encore sur la piste ? L'avion n'a pas encore décollé, » me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait enfin retiré les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait depuis son arrivée à mon appartement quelques heures plus tôt et qui m'empêchaient de deviner à quoi il pensait.

Car dès l'instant où il s'était présenté à notre appartement, les verres sombres avaient couvert ses yeux – leur couleur verte étant une de ses caractéristiques les plus distinctives. Sa chevelure bronze était quand même visible, mais il fallait vraiment prêter beaucoup d'attention pour deviner ses traits sous les lunettes. Il les avait retirées avec joie lors de sa rencontre avec Jessica et Angela.

La réaction de mes amies était telle qu'imaginée lorsque j'avais compris qu'Edward se présenterait chez nous : elles avaient rougi et bafouillé. Edward s'était montré très gentil avec mes amies et n'avait fait aucune remarque lorsque l'une ou l'autre se mettait à rire nerveusement, balbutiait ou osait à peine lui adresser la parole car elle était bien trop intimidée face à la star qui se tenait dans notre salon. Je ne pouvais pas être trop critique envers elles, avec elles vu la façon dont je rougissais dès que je voyais ou entendais parler d'Edward. Jessica avait insisté pour prendre des photos avec son chanteur préféré et il avait accepté, à la condition qu'elle garde les clichés pour elle seule. Je comprenais qu'il avait dit cela par considération pour moi – Emmett lui avait sûrement expliqué que je voulais garder mon anonymat. Il n'avait certainement pas à s'inquiéter parce que mes amies le savaient très bien elles aussi.

Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport fut très silencieux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et la présence d'Edward me rendait nerveuse. En plus, avec les verres sombres camouflant ses yeux, il était difficile de reconnaître ce que son expression signifiait. Il les avait retirés seulement pour passer brièvement la sécurité à l'aéroport et les conserva durant notre attente, quand il me guida vers un salon privé avec boissons et nourriture à volonté. Je fis semblant d'être absorbée par un livre, quand, en réalité, je ne cessais de le guetter du coin de l'œil. À l'embarquement, il put compter sur la discrétion des agents de bord, même si les yeux s'écarquillaient lorsqu'elles le reconnaissaient. Je ne doutais pas que certaines d'entre elles demanderaient des autographes pendant le vol.

« Tout va bien aller, » ajouta mon compagnon de voyage, attirant de nouveau mon attention.

« C'est mon premier vol, » marmonnai-je entre mes dents serrées, tentant vainement d'expliquer ma tension.

Je détournai la tête, me forçant à prendre une grande inspiration. J'avais toujours profondément détesté les espaces fermés et je n'avais pas anticipé que la cabine de l'avion serait si étroite. L'idée d'être coincée dans un tube de métal pendant plusieurs heures dans les airs, sans aucune possibilité de sortir, me rendait nerveuse à un point que je n'avais pas imaginé.

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance, ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée. Pendant un moment, j'eus le sentiment d'être de nouveau dans ce placard, plongée dans la noirceur totale. L'air se bloqua dans ma gorge. J'avais tambouriné contre la porte en panique, tant de fois, en espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait enfin… Mes cris et mes pleurs n'avaient pas été souvent entendus, après le départ d'Emmett. Parfois, j'avais tenté de compter jusqu'à ce qu'on me libère, me rendant désespérément à quelques centaines, parfois un ou deux milliers. D'autres fois, j'étais tombée d'épuisement après avoir pleuré et crié au point d'en avoir les yeux enflés et la gorge irritée.

Inutile de dire qu'habituellement, j'évitais à tout prix les endroits clos.

« Hé, inutile d'être aussi nerveuse. Tout va bien se passer, » fit Edward, sa voix comme du miel. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir penché vers moi, désormais sérieux. Les doigts qui avaient glissé sur ma main quelques secondes plus tôt l'agrippèrent en douceur. Son regard chercha le mien, y lisant certainement la panique dans mes yeux.

Je haletai, sentant un énorme poids écrasant ma poitrine. Je devais sortir d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

« Bella! Regarde-moi, » murmura Edward, d'un ton ferme. Une main sur ma joue me força à tourner la tête dans sa direction. « Respire profondément, avec moi, d'accord ? »

J'hésitai un instant, ma respiration erratique. Edward sembla le remarquer et me força à suivre son rythme, en commençant par de profondes inspirations, jusqu'à une amplitude plus normale.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le vert émeraude de ses yeux ou sa main sur la mienne, mais je commençai finalement à me sentir un peu plus calme. Petit à petit, l'angoisse me quitta. Mon souffle ne se bloquait plus dans ma gorge, l'air parvenait enfin jusqu'à mes poumons. Je ne me sentais plus aussi étourdie et hors de contrôle. Je n'avais plus ce besoin impérieux de quitter l'avion, même lorsque l'engin prit de la vitesse sur la piste, avant de quitter le sol, et que je sentis la force des moteurs m'écraser dans mon siège.

Tout au long du décollage, je tentai d'ignorer le fait qu'Edward Cullen me tenait encore la main. Et, surtout, que ça m'aidait à garder mon calme.

.

.

Même si le vol se déroula plutôt bien après ma petite crise de nerfs, j'étais vraiment soulagée de sortir de l'avion. Je ne me sentais plus aussi étouffée par la cabine étroite une fois dans les couloirs de l'aéroport. Comme nous étions en première classe, nous avions pu embarquer et quitter l'appareil en premier, un net avantage.

À la sortie de l'avion, il remit ses lunettes de soleil et me prenant par la main, entreprit de me guider dans l'aéroport. Il était facile de voir qu'il avait l'habitude de franchir la sécurité, de récupérer ses bagages… Edward savait où aller, de tout évidence. Pour une novice comme moi, je dus m'avouer rassurée de pouvoir le suivre sans m'inquiéter. Avec le vol derrière moi, je pouvais maintenant porter mon stress sur ma rencontre avec Rosalie Hale.

Au moment où nous nous apprêtions à sortir du terminal avec nos bagages, Edward s'arrêta brusquement.

« Attend, j'ai quelque chose à te donner, » fit-il en fouillant dans son sac. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il y cherchait, jusqu'à qu'il extirpe une deuxième paire de lunettes de soleil de son bagage. Il me les tendit.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, » murmurai-je, incertaine.

« Bella, de l'autre côté de cette porte, se trouvent des dizaines de paparazzis qui attendent impatiemment de voir des vedettes la franchir, » dit Edward avec un geste vers les portes coulissantes devant nous, « Je risque d'être reconnu. Mon retour à Los Angeles n'est un secret pour personne et il est tout à fait possible que quelqu'un m'ayant reconnu ait tweeté ma présence dans l'avion. Si tu ne veux pas être reconnue, je te conseille de mettre ces lunettes. Ce sera suffisant pour qu'ils ne fassent pas le lien entre toi et l'article sur tes retrouvailles avec Emmett après le concert. Ça te permettra de rester discrète pendant tes vacances. »

J'acquiesçai lentement, me sentant stupide de ne pas y avoir songé avant. Je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant qu'arriver à Los Angeles avec Edward Cullen allait attirer l'attention. C'était d'ailleurs pour ne pas attirer l'attention médiatique qu'Emmett n'était pas venu à ma rencontre à l'aéroport.

Nous n'étions plus à Chicago. Il me faudrait certainement m'habituer à ces nouvelles façons de faire. Si je ne souhaitais pas être reconnue durant mon été ici, il me faudrait être vigilante durant mes sorties avec Emmett. Ce dernier m'avait promis de me faire découvrir Los Angeles tout au long de l'été que j'allais passer avec lui.

Edward me laissa un moment pour mettre les lunettes et s'assura qu'elles couvraient bien mes yeux. Il envoya ensuite un message sur son téléphone.

« Prête ? »

Je hochai de la tête, incertaine de sa question. Edward me saisit par la main et m'attira vers les portes coulissantes.

À l'instant où les portes s'ouvrirent, il y eut un instant de silence. Des rubans séparaient une dizaine de paparazzis du chemin emprunté par les voyageurs arrivant à Los Angeles. Je pus les apercevoir assez bien, la plupart semblant profondément s'ennuyer ferme. L'un d'eux tourna la tête vers nous, désintéressé. Je ne sais pas comment il réussit, mais cet homme sembla reconnaître Edward aussitôt. Je suis assez certaine de l'avoir entendu s'écrier « C'est Cullen de Midnight Sun ! » et un tonnerre de cris retentirent dans la salle. L'instant suivant, j'étais aveuglée par les flashs qui ne cessaient d'éclater dans mon visage. Si Edward n'avait pas été à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas réussi à avancer.

Il me tira vers l'avant, un sourire facile sur ses lèvres. On aurait dit qu'Edward Cullen avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Edward avança vers les paparazzis avec assurance.

.

.

Dès l'instant où les photographes réalisèrent que le chanteur de Midnight Sun était accompagné d'une femme – et qu'il lui tenait la main – ils devinrent encore plus fous. Chacun d'entre eux tentaient d'attirer notre attention. Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas lorsqu'Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer encore plus contre lui. Il me força à tourner le visage vers lui, mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Mes joues se colorèrent à ma soudaine proximité avec l'homme m'accompagnant. Comme le soir où je l'avais rencontré, Edward avait ce parfum de cigarettes et de café qui m'étourdissait et – je pouvais presque l'avouer – me donnait une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer dans son oreille.

Avec la façon dont mon visage était pressé contre le creux de son cou, je pouvais imaginer de quoi nous avions l'air – d'un couple amoureux. Pourquoi Edward avait-il fait ça ? Son bras se serra contre ma hanche lorsque je tentai de m'éloigner de lui. Un frisson me traversa toute entière lorsque je réalisai que j'étais collée entièrement contre lui.

« Je t'aide à te cacher… Ils ne peuvent pas voir ton visage, » dit-il à voix basse, avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue, pour ajouter au jeu. N'aurait-il pas pu accomplir ça plus aisément en me laissant le devancer de quelques minutes, sans m'adresser la parole devant les caméras ?

Avec un sourire amusé, il ajouta : « Et j'aime bien jouer un peu avecles paparazzis ! »

Il m'entraîna en direction de la sortie sans me laisser un instant de plus pour réagir à la situation. Les photographes nous criaient toutes sortes de choses pour attirer notre attention – nous demandant si nous étions un couple, qui j'étais, où Edward m'avait rencontrée. Alors que nous avancions, collés l'un contre l'autre, Edward caressa ma taille, posa un autre baiser sur ma tête et fit semblant de me murmurer à l'oreille. De mon côté, je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise. Gardant la tête baissée vers le cou d'Edward, j'entourai sa taille, sentant les muscles de son dos frémir puis se tendre, comme si je l'avais pris par surprise.

Nous arrivions au bout des cordons retenant les paparazzis et j'avais le sentiment que nous allions bientôt être entourés par eux. À l'instant où une large vague de gens nous approcha, je sentis une présence soudaine à mes côtés. Je tournai le regard brièvement, juste assez pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme grand et plutôt musclé vêtu d'un complet noir. Edward me serra la taille pour me rassurer. Visiblement, il les connaissait et les avait sans doute prévenus de notre arrivée.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés rapidement dans une berline noire aux vitres fortement teintées, alors que je n'avais eu qu'un instant pour profiter du soleil et de la chaleur de la Californie. Un autre en costume s'occupa de mettre nos bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions en chemin pour aller chez mon frère.

Alors qu'être collée contre Edward quelques instants auparavant m'avait surprise, j'avais joué le jeu. Mais maintenant, assise dans la voiture avec lui juste à côté sur la banquette arrière, je n'étais plus aussi à l'aise. J'ignorais quoi lui dire après ce moment que nous venions de partager – qui me semblait particulièrement intime, malgré la dizaine de photographes qui n'avaient cessé de nous hurler après. Et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je ne lisais pas cette habituelle assurance sur le visage d'Edward. Il me vint à l'esprit qu'il avait peut-être fait tout ça sur un coup de tête et qu'il craignait ma réaction.

Je ne souhaitais surtout pas compliquer les choses avec Edward – plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà considérant ma puissante attirance pour lui. Il s'agissait du meilleur ami de mon grand frère et j'avais envie d'être en bons termes. Ce n'était pas en lui laissant l'impression d'avoir été trop loin tout à l'heure que j'allais en arriver là. J'avais besoin de faire comprendre à Edward que je ne lui en voulais pas – et c'était la pure vérité – mais aussi, détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait en ce moment entre nous.

« C'était complètement fou ! » m'exclamai-je soudainement, brisant le silence dans la voiture. Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ajoutai : « Jamais je n'aurais pensé que leurs flashs seraient aussi aveuglants ! »

Edward, surpris, tourna la tête vers moi et étudia mon visage pendant un moment.

« Oui, ça prend un moment à s'y habituer ! » répondit-il, en retrouvant son assurance et un air amusé. « Je dois avouer que ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'essayer un truc comme ce que j'ai fait… Je sais que je t'ai prise par surprise. Je préfère m'excuser pour tout ça. Je ne recommencerai plus. »

« Oh non, c'est vrai que c'était amusant, » répondis-je en agitant la main, pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je tentai d'afficher un air indifférent, alors que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je ressentais. Les années passées à contrôler mes émotions et mes expressions faciales s'avéraient bien utiles en ce moment, alors que je regardais par la fenêtre pour observer le paysage défilant dehors. Je commençais à me demander comment j'allais gérer cette attirance pour Edward.

Au moins, je ne le côtoierais sans doute que peu – alors que je travaillerais dans leur équipe marketing, Edward serait occupé à écrire les chansons pour le nouvel album de Midnight Sun. Nos chemins se croiseraient certainement quelques fois durant l'été, mais je pouvais faire de mon mieux pour cesser de rougir lorsque je serais à ses côtés. Je pourrais sans doute ignorer que mes doigts avaient envie d'aller caresser sa peau tatouée et, d'ensuite, aller s'enfouir dans sa chevelure bronze pendant que je l'embrassais avec passion. Je parviendrais peut-être à oublier la sensation d'être dans ses bras, son parfum caractéristique de café et de cigarette et la délicatesse avec laquelle il avait déposé un baiser sur ma tête.

Bien sûr, j'avais déjà désiré des hommes avant, et même couché avec quelques-uns. Par contre, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle envie après un simple regard. Ce qu'il avait fait devant les paparazzis était bien innocent et je m'appliquais à lui faire croire que je voyais les choses ainsi. Mais en réalité, Edward était parvenu à attiser encore plus le feu en moi, sans même le savoir. Si cet homme avait été n'importe qui d'autre que le meilleur ami de mon frère, je n'aurais pas hésité. Je lui aurais fait comprendre que j'étais intéressée. Après tout, un peu de bon sexe n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne – et j'étais certaine que ce serait assez fantastique avec un homme tel qu'Edward. Mais, hélas, je n'allais certainement pas m'engager dans un tel jeu avec le meilleur ami d'Emmett.

Penser à Emmett me rappela ce que j'avais momentanément oublié : je m'apprêtais à le revoir, mais aussi à rencontrer sa fiancée.

Je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt curieuse de connaître cette femme qui allait épouser mon frère. Rosalie Hale devait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour convaincre Emmett de se marier, puisque je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il oserait franchir ce pas. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu avec mes parents, il me semblait évident que l'amour n'amenait rien de bon. J'avais bien vu comment la passion entre mes parents les avaient consumés tous les deux, les amenant à se détruire l'un l'autre jusqu'à un point de non-retour. Aujourd'hui, le corps de ma mère pourrissait au fond du cimetière de Forks et mon père pourrissait lui aussi, mais dans une prison fédérale.

Cette folie accompagnant l'amour était en moi. Je le savais bien. Ça courait dans mes veines, se retrouvait dans des connexions malsaines dans mon cerveau et j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Voilà pourquoi je m'interdisais autre chose que de simples relations charnelles. Jamais je ne me marierais. Et jamais, _au grand jamais,_ je n'aurais d'enfant. Il était hors de question que je transmette ces gènes maudits à une autre génération.

J'étais tombée amoureuse. Une seule fois, quand j'avais 16 ans.

C'était un garçon un peu plus vieux qui se trouvait dans la même famille d'accueil que moi. Au début, tout était fantastique. C'était le premier garçon qui m'accordait de l'attention et j'en étais tellement flattée. Puis, je l'avais vue avec une autre fille et j'étais devenue terriblement jalouse. Le cycle, que je connaissais trop bien, avait commencé. Les disputes, les cris, parfois quelques coups, les excuses, la poussière retombait et tout était merveilleux pour un court moment… jusqu'au prochain problème, au prochain mensonge, à la prochaine fille avec qui il me trompait. Il avait dû quitter la maison le jour de ses dix-huit ans et je ne l'avais plus jamais revu. Les premières semaines, j'avais eu le cœur brisé. Puis, j'avais réalisé… Nous avions agi exactement comme mes parents l'avaient fait. Notre séparation était sans doute pour le mieux et j'étais surtout soulagée de ne pas être devenue enceinte ou d'avoir attrapé une de ces maladies infectieuses dont on nous parle dès le collège.

Toute cette histoire m'avait bien servi de leçon et m'avait ouvert les yeux. L'amour, pour quelqu'un qui avait ma génétique et mes antécédents, c'était dangereux. Je n'avais ni envie d'être assassinée comme ma mère, ni de terminer mes jours en prison, et encore moins de voir mes hypothétiques enfants reproduire ces comportements.

Alors, j'avais trouvé étrange qu'Emmett soit fiancé quand il me l'avait dit. Au départ, c'était surtout parce que la femme en question était Rosalie Hale. Puis, je m'étais questionnée sur ses intentions. J'imagine que j'allais peut-être mieux comprendre bientôt, mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais vraiment pas concevoir que quiconque voudrait se marier ou même être en couple – surtout Emmett, après tout ce qu'il avait vu et après avoir fui un milieu familial horrible.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta finalement devant un gigantesque portail, j'étais devenue plutôt nerveuse. Je sursautai presque lorsqu'Edward donna le code à 4 chiffres au chauffeur, parce que j'avais quasiment oublié qu'il était dans la voiture avec moi.

Une fois les grilles franchies, la voiture remonta l'allée jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la somptueuse demeure devant nous. Je n'avais jamais vu une villa aussi grande, ni aussi belle et élégante. L'idée que mon frère possède une telle maison m'étourdissait. Soudainement, je comprenais un peu mieux que l'achat de l'ordinateur portable ou même de mes billets d'avion ne représentait qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan, alors que pour moi, c'était le budget d'un mois complet _,_ voire plus.

Edward s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de la voiture lorsqu'il remarqua la nervosité sur mon visage.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, avec une inquiétude sincère.

« C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? » J'essuyai une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue, avec un peu d'embarras. « Je suis bien plus nerveuse que je le pensais. »

« C'est tout à fait normal ! C'est seulement la deuxième fois que tu revois Emmett après vos retrouvailles au concert et tu rencontres Rosalie en plus. »

Il saisit ma main et la caressa, un peu comme il l'avait fait dans l'avion.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es chez toi ici, parmi ta famille. »

J'acquiesçai rapidement et décidai de foncer. Edward avait raison et c'était difficile de me rappeler à l'occasion que je n'étais plus seule – que je n'avais plus à être seule.

À l'instant où je quittai le confort de la voiture, Emmett ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La joie était évidente sur son visage, alors qu'il m'approchait à grandes enjambées. Je parcourus le reste de la distance nous séparant, les bras ouverts, prête à accueillir son étreinte. Rapidement, je serrai mon grand frère contre moi et j'inspirai profondément, comblée par sa présence rassurante. Comment avais-je pu être nerveuse ?

« Je suis _tellement_ content que tu sois là, Belly-Boo ! »

« Moi aussi, Emmy-Bear. Moi aussi. »

Quand il me lâcha finalement, j'aperçus Edward qui nous observait avec un large sourire, appuyé contre la voiture. Le chauffeur avait sorti mes bagages et attendait des indications.

« Merci d'avoir amené ma petite sœur jusqu'ici, » fit Emmett en s'adressant à Edward. « On se voit dans quelques jours ? Rosie veut tous vous inviter à dîner plus tard cette semaine. »

Edward acquiesça, me faisant un au revoir de la main.

« Ça fait plaisir, Em'. On se voit bientôt, » ajouta-t-il en embarquant dans la voiture.

Emmett observa la voiture se mettre en marche avant de prendre mes bagages dans ses mains.

« Tu viens ? »

Arrachant mon regard de la voiture emportant Edward, j'entrepris de le suivre, alors que mon frère se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Je remarquai alors l'élégante blonde qui nous attendait au sommet des quelques marches en pierre menant à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Il était temps de faire face à Rosalie Hale.

.

.

Rosalie Hale – ou Rose, comme elle me demanda de l'appeler – était bien moins intimidante que je me l'étais imaginée.

Il était difficile de ne pas être impressionnée par sa beauté. Après tout, j'avais devant moi l'une des femmes les plus sexy au monde selon différents magazines. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi, en observant sa chevelure blonde bouclée, son large sourire, ses yeux presque violets et sa silhouette finevêtue d'habits de designer, mais avec des courbes là où il le fallait. À côté d'elle, je devais paraître assez moche : vieux jeans troué, t-shirt banal et une queue de cheval presque défaite. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison en temps normal, alors après un vol de plusieurs heures…

Pourtant, Rosalie ne me fit pas sentir mal à l'aise un seul instant. Son sourire éblouissant m'accueillit et elle refusa ma main tendue, choisissant de m'étreindre à la place. Prise par surprise, il me fallut un instant pour répondre au câlin.

« Je suis tellement ravie de te rencontrer, Bella ! » fit-elle aussitôt, avec sincérité. « Tout est prêt pour ton arrivée ! Je veux que tu te sentes comme chez toi, quand tu seras ici. Tu dois être épuisée par le vol… Et je sais qu'Edward n'est pas toujours de tout repos. En plus, tu as fini ton année universitaire il y a deux jours… »

« Rosie, » intervint Emmett avec un sourire, mes bagages toujours entre ses mains. « On pourrait sans doute entrer et lui montrer où elle dormira… »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Rosalie _rougit_ , avant d'ouvrir la porte et me laissa passer devant elle. « Je suis désolée, Bella. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. Je veux vraiment que tu passes un bel été avec nous. »

Effectivement, contrairement à ce que je m'étais attendu, la fiancée de mon frère semblait particulièrement nerveuse. Elle me guida rapidement dans leur demeure, m'expliquant que je serais dans la maison connexe à la piscine. Rose me montra la cuisine et la salle à manger et comment ces pièces avaient un accès à la cour arrière.

« Tu auras ta propre salle de bain et même une petite cuisine dans la petite maison où tu vas être, mais évidemment, tu es la bienvenue à tous les repas ici. On préférait surtout te laisser la possibilité d'aller et venir en toute tranquillité, sans avoir à te soucier que nous soyons là ou non, » m'expliqua-t-elle, alors que nous étions dans la cuisine – une pièce à faire rêver, comme toutes les autres vues jusqu'à présent. « On a également plusieurs voitures dans le garage, alors n'hésite pas à en prendre une si tu veux aller te promener ou sortir en ville. Nous avons aussi des gardes du corps ou des chauffeurs disponibles. Ton identité devrait rester secrète et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec les paparazzis. Par contre, il arrive parfois que certains d'entre eux tournent autour de la grille. Si ça arrive, je te conseille de prendre un chauffeur. Ils sont habitués à semer les photographes, alors tu pourras te rendre à ta destination sans être suivie. »

Rosalie continua ainsi, en me donnant plusieurs bribes d'informations alors qu'elle me présentait les différentes pièces qui pouvaient m'intéresser dans leur maison. Après un moment, elle me guida dans la cour arrière.

Au départ, je pensais que la maison dont elle parlait serait assez près de la demeure principale, mais j'avais tort. La cour était immense et, avec les nombreux arbres, je ne voyais même pas la petite maison alors que nous nous trouvions sur la terrasse accolée à la cuisine et à la salle à manger. Un petit chemin en pierre menait à l'énorme piscine creusée et, encore un peu plus loin, je vis finalement la petite maison dont parlait Rosalie. Petite… le terme n'était sans doute pas très bon, parce que c'était sûrement plus grand que l'appartement que je partageais avec Angela.

Emmett avait déjà apporté mes bagages dans la chambre, qui comportait un lit king size avec un couvre-lit blanc crème. Une salle de bain majestueuse était attenante à la chambre. La douche devait être assez grande pour au moins 4 ou 5 personnes – pas que je prévoyais de la partager avec qui que ce soit ! – et un bain profond entouré de plusieurs bouteilles de produits de luxe.

« J'espère que tu te sentiras comme chez toi, » finit par dire Rosalie, après m'avoir fait visité la petite maison qui serait la mienne pour les prochains mois.

L'émotion s'empara de moi. Je pouvais voir qu'elle et Emmett avaient pris le temps de préparer ces lieux pour moi, de s'assurer que je serais bien ici. Rosalie ne m'avait pas rencontrée avant aujourd'hui et pourtant, elle avait porté attention à tous ces petits détails pour moi. On avait rarement, ou presque jamais, pris autant de soin pour moi et j'étais profondément touchée.

« Merci, Rose. Merci, » dis-je d'une petite voix serrée.

Elle rougit de joie lorsque je lui fis un gros câlin de remerciement.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai dans ce lit qui ressemblait à un nuage, avec un mince rayon de soleil perçant à travers les rideaux. Pour une rare fois, ce n'était pas un cadran avec un son strident qui m'avait tirée du sommeil, mais simplement moi qui avait assez dormi. C'était une sensation fantastique et j'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait du bien.

Hier, après m'être installée dans ma chambre, j'avais rejoint Emmett et Rosalie pour une soirée tranquille. Nous avions commandé des pizzas et discuté. J'avais apprécié cette occasion d'apprendre à mieux connaître Rose et avais observé observer son comportement autour de mon frère. Ils semblaient tous les deux particulièrement heureux, ce qui paraissait étrange pour des raisons que je ne parvenais pas encore à identifier. Néanmoins, j'étais contente de constater qu'elle était souriante et chaleureuse, très différente de l'actrice superficielle et froide que les médias montraient.

Après une douche rafraichissante, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine de la maison principale. Ne connaissant pas mes goûts, Rosalie n'avait pas encore fait remplir le réfrigérateur.

J'entrai dans la cuisine vide et me servis un verre de jus d'orange. Je pensais à ce que j'allais me faire à déjeuner lorsque j'entendis mon nom être mentionné dans la salle à manger. Curieuse, je m'approchai de la porte battante menant à l'autre pièce.

« Je ne pense pas que Bella sera d'accord avec ça, » fit Emmett. « D'ailleurs, elle ne sera sûrement pas contente de voir cet article. »

De quoi parlait-il ?

« Je sais que tu n'es pas enthousiaste, Emmett, mais ça serait une bonne chose pour le groupe. »

Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu cette voix, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas Rosalie.

« Bella veut conserver son anonymat plus que tout. J'ai peur que ça soit difficile si elle fait ça. »

Encore Emmett.

« On pourrait sûrement lui proposer, au moins. Bella préférerait sûrement savoir que nous discutons de tout ça et choisir elle-même. Qu'en penses-tu, Em' ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Rosalie. Mais cela ne permettait toujours pas de savoir de quoi ils parlaient tous.

« Oui, tu as raison, chérie. Victoria, me permettais-tu d'expliquer tout ça à Bella ? Je pense que ça passera mieux en venant de ma part. »

Ah ! Maintenant, je reconnaissais que la troisième voix provenait de Victoria, la manager du groupe. Par contre, je n'avais toujours aucun indice sur le sujet de leur conversation.

« Ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais j'aimerais que tu lui fasses bien comprendre que c'est pour le bien du groupe. Et ce n'est que pour l'été ! Une fois qu'elle repart à Chicago, on peut mettre toute cette histoire derrière nous. Je viens de parler avec Edward au téléphone et il est partant si Bella l'est. »

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait à voir dans tout ça ? Je ne voyais honnêtement aucune explication sur ce qui se passait dans cette salle à manger.

« Très bien, » fit Emmett. « Je dois simplement trouver le bon moment pour expliquer à Bella que ce truc à l'aéroport hier avec Edward a fait la une de tous les journaux à potins et qu'on lui demande maintenant de prétendre être la petite-amie d'Edward cet été pendant quelques sorties stratégiques pour rendre le groupe plus populaire alors qu'on travaille sur notre nouvel album. »

Oh mon dieu.

.

.

 **Désolée pour le retard dans la publication ! J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre et que vous allez me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je ne pense pas pouvoir me conformer à un horaire précis de publication pour le moment, avec l'école et quelques soucis de santé. Par contre, je continue à travailler sur Coming Back For You et je vais continuer à publier. Seulement, ce ne sera sûrement pas toutes les deux semaines comme je l'avais souhaité.**

 **Merci encore à Stella pour ses encouragements et ses conseils.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review.**


End file.
